Hannibal
by WaNey
Summary: Instable mentalement mais ayant un grand talent, la non pas moins célèbre consultante et profiler du FBI, Isabella Swan se voit attitrée le très prisé Edward Masen, fin analyste et psychiatre de renommée. Un serial killer et cannibale terrorise la population de Forks. Bella se retrouve en charge de l'affaire.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer et le contexte inspirée du très célèbre Hannibal Lecteur. Je n'en reste pas moins l'auteur de cette fiction.

* * *

**Prologue**

Bella posa une main sur son flanc droit et émit un gémissant pitoyable. Elle devait arrêter l'hémorragie, le temps que les secours viennent. Elle se félicita de les avoirs appelés avant d'être rentré dans ce si grand et beau manoir. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé un peu lugubre, maintenant elle savait pourquoi. Elle appuya plus fortement sur la plaie et la douleur fut encore plus insupportable, toutefois tout ce dont à quoi elle fut capable de penser était Emmett,coincé dans le garde-manger. Il devait être sous le choc et comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être ? Il les avait eus du début à la fin. Bella l'entendit soudain revenir, il devait vouloir vérifier si tout était comme il souhaitait laisser les choses. C'est-à-dire sans aucuns faux pas. Il en avait besoin pour sa sécurité. Bella n'allait pas tenir longtemps, elle le sentait et quelle fin que de voir son assassin la narguer. Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais elle lui fit tout de même face quand il réapparut dans la cuisine. Il avait changé ses vêtements et s'était nettoyé. _Tu aurais dû t'en douter, Swan_ ! _Putain, tu aurais dû t'en douter !_ Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui sourit avec tendresse et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« - Vous auriez dû vous en douter, dit-il, toi plus que les autres, Bella » Il soupira, désapprobateur.

Elle le regarda partir et il lui fit un dernier signe de la main. Il la regretterai surement, car pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui semblait qu'il avait aimé quelqu'un. Mais pas assez, se dit-il, sinon il aurait tout arrêté. S'il avait eu plus de temps, si elle n'avait pas tout découvert alors peut-être. Il referma les portes derrière lui et remonta le col de son manteau jusque sa tête. _De la pluie pour ne pas changer !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mise en bouche

**Chapitre 1 : Mise en bouche**

« - Contrairement aux idée reçues, les individus regroupent à tord les tueurs en séries en tant que ceux qui tuent et qui récidivent. Mais notez très chers étudiants, que leurs profiles restent néanmoins différents parfois même aux antipodes les uns des autres, déclarais-je à l'audience. Par définition un tueur en série est l'auteur de trois meurtres tout au plus et dont les victimes sont choisies selon des critères variables et sélectives. Tout dépend des goûts de notre tueur en définitif. L'autre caractéristique d'un tueur en série est sa ténacité, il peut ne pas tuer durant une ou plusieurs longues périodes durant lesquelles, il traque sa nouvelle victime pendant des jours, des mois ou même des années. Ce laps de temps lui étant nécessaire dans le but d'échafauder un plan et durant lequel vous, futurs profilers et agents du FBI, tenterez de l'arrêter. Mais sachez que ses pulsions l'amèneront toujours à la même conclusion, tuer sa victime tant qu'il en est encore temps ! »

Je retirais mes lunettes, exténuée. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, encore. Je les déposais sur mon bureau et m'adossais contre celui-ci, les bras croisés. Ce sujet me semblait si banale depuis que j'avais intégrée le FBI en tant que consultante, maintenant quatre ans et du haut de mes vingt sept ans, j'étais également professeur en criminologie, je formais ces gamins à tout ce gâchis.

Alors même que j'aurai du être horrifiée de la nature de ces quelques êtres humains, car bien évidemment certains étaient des montres, j'étais complètement et irrévocablement fascinée. _Je suppose que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais si dérangée et pourquoi je n'étais à proprement parlé un agent du FBI !_ Je me mettais tellement souvent dans la peau de ces tueurs en séries quand j'établissais leurs profiles que je ne distinguais plus leurs pulsions des miennes. En réalité, je me faisais peur.

Je fis signe à un étudiant, qui levait la main, de poser sa question.

« - Ce quotas nous permettra t-il de définir un profile assez conséquent ?

- Pas seulement le nombre Mr. Uley mais pas forcement non plus. Cependant avec les indices et la particularité des meurtres, vous le pourrez. Pensez au Zodiac, entre 1968 et 1969, la police de Californie a certifié avec certitude qu'il l'avait commis cinq meurtres alors même qu'il en comptait et qu'on le soupçonnait d'une dizaines d'autres entre 1966 et 1978, dis-je avec entrain

- Mais le Zodiac n'a jamais pu être identifié, s'exclama Bree Tanner

- Justement Mlle. Tanner ! Pensez-y pour la prochaine fois, concluais-je »

J'éteignis le rétroprojecteur pendant que mes élèves quittaient la salle. J'étais prédisposée à devenir celle que j'étais aujourd'hui notamment car mon père avait été shérif dans une petite bourgade du nord des États-Unis, à Forks. A l'époque, je n'étais pas si friande des histoires de Charlie, sur son quotidien au commissariat en autre. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où la population dû faire face à de mystérieuses disparitions à Port Angeles, la plupart du temps, des couples. Nous avions tous été secoués mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être si curieuse. James et Victoria Neeson étaient gravés dans les mémoires des habitants de Port Angeles notamment car c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à un couple de tueurs en séries.

Je ramenais mon sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule et quittais l'amphithéâtre promptement. Je ramenais mon bonnet jusqu'au dessus de mes sourcils et tentait de me concentrer sur mes pieds, je ne voulais pas me casser une jambe juste à cause de la neige et du verglas. Les mois de décembre était toujours frais à Seattle et ça m'ennuyait, car à cet instant, je regrettais l'Arizona et ma stupide mais adorable mère Renée. Je récupérais les clés de ma Chevrolet quand on me frappa énergiquement l'épaule. Je ne sus pas si c'était le froid ou le coup mais je ne sentis plus ce coté droit là. Je me retournais vivement énervée.

« - Emmett ? M'écriais-je surprise, Emmett McCarty ?

- C'est bon de te revoir Bella, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça ? Répondis-je, alors que je desserrais ma prise

- J'aurai aimé te contacter dans d'autres circonstances mais la situation et le temps ont en décidés autrement, je suis désolé ! »

Je hochais la tête. Si Emmett me sollicitait en personne alors il ne devait pas avoir d'autres alternatives. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais assisté Emmett dans plusieurs de ses enquêtes à Seattle mais rien qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire lui même. Il n'était pas le chef de la police de Seattle pour rien après tout et car il avait déjà travaillé avec Charlie, bien qu'il soit mon aîné de dix ans seulement, il était déjà très compétant.

« - J'ai besoin de ton aide, Bella! Forks a besoin de ton aide!

- Je t'écoute ! Déclarais-je, sur le qui-vive

- Pas ici ! Dit-il, en secouant la tête. Il faudrait que tu m'accompagnes au poste pour que tu vois tout ça de toi même ! »

(...)

Emmett ferma la porte de son bureau à clés et me pria de m'installer. Son bureau n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Son bureau, encore en désordre, trônait toujours au milieu de la petite pièce. Sur le seul petit coin libre de la table et étonnement le plus propre, se trouvait une photo de Rosalie, sa femme depuis vingt-ans. Ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux même si Emmett passait le plus claire de son temps au poste. Il déposa sa veste sur l'une des chaises en face de son fauteuil et passa derrière son bureau, pour ouvrir le petit coffre fort qui était au sol. Je me posais sur le sofa, à droit de la porte, tout en le regardant s'atteler.

« - De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? Demandais-je, en retirant mon bonnet

- Meurtres, dit-il sans plus d'explications

- Je m'en doute, Em ! Soufflais-je, Tu ne fais plus dans les vols à l'étalage à ce que je sache et tu ne m'aurais pas appeler pour une simple affaire de meurtre ! Non, sûrement pas, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasses, déclarais-je

- Toujours aussi perspicaces, hein, Swan ? »

Je hochais la tête. Il prit une pile de dossier, qu'il jeta sur bureau puis s'adossa à celui-ci, de sorte qu'il puisse me faire face. Emmett n'était plus sur de vouloir mon aide et il hésitait. Je le comprenais parfaitement car, après tout, je souffrais de troubles mentaux. Et si cette affaire était quelque chose de gros alors il compromettait ma santé mentale, en tout cas, le peu de raison qu'il me restait.

« - Bella, il faut que tu comprennes que cette affaire dépasse de loin tout ce à quoi on a déjà eu faire jusqu'à présent, dit-il. C'est encore plus énorme que le couple Neeson et je ne sais pas à quel point cette fois. Je dois dire que ça me fiche la trouille, mais ne va pas le répéter aux gars, de toute façon je nierais. Mais je suis déterminé à classer cette affaire !

- Alors il s'agit de meurtres en séries ! dis-je »

Il me fit signe d'approcher alors qu'il prenait le premier dossier de la pile dans sa main. Je me levais et tendis une main tremblante, pour récupérer le dossier. Des personnes mourraient assassinés et je trépignais d'impatience. J'ouvris le dossier et la première chose qui me sauta aux yeux étaient l'horreur qui se dégageait des photos prises par le photographe de la scène de crime. Elles étaient à la fois sublimes et écœurantes car elles dépeignaient parfaitement la cruauté du meurtre. J'eus presque un haut le cœur.

« - Ashley Dowling, annonça Emmett. On nous l'a signalé hier soir vers dix-huit heures, près de Goat Rocks, des chasseurs l'ont retrouvés alors qu'ils tentaient de capturer des grizzlis en pleine hibernation. C'est la sixième victime qu'on déplore !

- Forks ? Pourquoi est-ce que Charlie ne s'en occupe pas ? Demandais-je

- Tu sais qu'ils n'ont pas les compétences et les moyens nécessaires pour et puis Charlie m'a presque explicitement chargé de l'affaire ! Dit-il. L'affaire est donc sous ma juridiction et puis on a déploré la sixième victime près d'ici, ça aurait été facile de m'en chargé que Charlie me l'impose ou non, souffla t-il

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a pas appelés plus tôt ? Dis-je, alors que je tournais les feuilles du dossier. Six victimes, Em' ! M'exaspérais-je

- La particularité des meurtres n'avait pas encore été mis en avant, répondit-il. Et puis, j'avais quelques appréhensions et je devais prendre quelques dispositions auprès du FBI avant de pouvoir te mettre sur le coup. Dit-il

- Quelques appréhensions ? Répétais-je. Quoi t'avais peur que je vire cinglée ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, éluda t-il. Personne n'est aussi douée que toi pour établir un profil aussi vite et pour découvrir les intentions de ces tarés ! Mais tu dois te mettre à leur place et - [...]

- Laisse tomber, le coupais-je. En attendant, tu sais qu'il faut que je vois la scène de crime et que j'aille parler à Carlisle. Le corps est déjà à la morgue, je suppose ? Demandais-je

- Il doit encore être en train de l'examiner mais à première vue ce n'est pas du jolie, dit-il

Je hochais la tête et fermait le dossier. Emmett évitait mon regard et se grattait la nuque. Je le contournais et déposais le dossier sur la pile. Son souffle était erratique et j'aurais presque pu voir une perle de sueur, goûté sur son front.

« - Mais tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est ce pas ? Devinais-je

- Bien trop perspicace, grogna t-il, avant de cracher le morceau. Chaque ville qui a dû déploré un cadavre; que ce soit à Spoken, Vancouver, Bellevue, Yakima, Olympia; a constaté qu'il manquait quelque chose aux victimes !

- Quand tu dis qu'ils leur manquaient quelque chose, tu veux dire - […]

- Un organe ou un morceau d'eux. Répondit-il, d'un air grave. Je ne sais pas, peut-être en guise de souvenir ou de trophée ! »

Je repris le dossier Dowling et le feuilletait cette fois avec plus d'intérêt. La victime avait été déposée sur un amas de neige, complètement nue. Comme si intentionnellement, on lui avait fait un lit de neige. Ces yeux encore ouverts, suintaient la terreur qu'elle avait pu ressentir à ce moment là, alors même qu'on lui ouvrait le ventre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de le lui refermer. Le tueur avait été soigneux, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang ni même de gouttes, ce qui suggérait qu'il l'avait saigné à blanc avant. Ou du moins, petit à petit, pour prendre plus de plaisir à la voir partir. Les incisions étaient nettes, bien trop nettes à mon goûts. _Presque un travail de professionnel ! _Je passais d'autres photos en revues mais je n'étais pas satisfaite. C'était pourtant évident, je savais que c'était quelque part là ! Je devais juste chercher.

« - Carlisle a t-il déjà confirmé l'heure du décès ? Demandais-je, en prenant un autre dossier

- Non, pas que je sache mais je comptais aller le voir après notre entrevue, dit-il. Tu es la bienvenues, si bien sur, tu te joins à nous sur cette enquête ! »

Je souris, narquoise. Il savait que ce n'était pas une question à me poser dans ces cas là, mais je le laissais faire à sa guise. Le deuxième dossier que je tenais déplorait le meurtre d'un certain Jared Carlson. Le pauvre gars avait été enterré vivant près de Yakima River. Le tueur l'avait retenu en vie à l'aide d'une paille qui le permettait d'un temps soit peu, respirer. Il l'avait laissé agonisé. _Non, ce n'était pas le but premier, Bella ! _Il avait réussi à le garder en vie trois jours après lui avoir retirer un poumon d'après le rapport de Carlisle. _Pourquoi ?_

« - Oh, mon Dieu ! Soufflais-je. Il voulait qu'il le voit faire ! » _Comme avec Ashley Dowling et ses yeux encore ouverts à ce moment là. _

Je refermais le dossier mais je récupérais cette fois la pile entière. Je me tournais vers le sofa et m'attelais à faire rentrer le tout mon sac, sous le regard interrogateur d'Emmett. Une fois fermé, je levais la tête, prêt à lui faire part de mes présupposées découvertes. _Ne ce sois pas si modeste, Bella, tu sais que tu as raison !_

« - Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, Em' ! Dis-je, sérieusement

- Quoi ? Tu refuses l'affaire ?

- Non, tu savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de travailler dessus avec toi avant même que tu penses à me mettre sur le coup, dis-je. Ne fais pas l'innocent, McCarty, je vois clair dans ton jeux ! Je te parle de notre tueur en série ! »

Il hocha la tête et me fit signe de continuer. « - Ce cinglé est bien trop soigneux, Em ! Les scènes de crime sont aussi propres que les pièces de la Maison Blanche, les cadavres et leurs incisions bien trop précise pour un tueur à la chaîne. Il domine ses pulsions et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il l'a de l'expérience, trop d'expérience à vrai dire. Je mettrais ma main au feu, que les six meurtres que vous avez pu liés, n'est en rien comparable à ce qu'il a vraiment commis. »

Emmett se leva perplexe et fit les cents pas dans son bureau. J'étais sur qu'il avait compris. Où je voulais en venir en tout cas, mais il n'allait sûrement pas le dire à haute à voix car ça lui faisait froid dans le dos, contrairement à moi. J'étais presque excitée !

« - Tu veux dire - […]

- Il a sûrement fait des études de médecine. Dis-je. Peut être urgentiste, médecin, chirurgien, médecin légiste ou infirmier, je ne sais pas encore. Il faut qu'on aille voir Carlisle et que je-j'aille voir la scène de crime. Débitais-je, en me balançant sur le canapé

- Attends, tu as déjà identifié le tueur comme étant un homme ? Explosa Emmett. Comment ?

- C'est simple, dis-je en m'arrêtant. Deux choses l'une, immobiliser, transporter et cacher ses proies nécessiterait que celui-ci soit un homme, avec une carrure assez conséquente mais autant imposante que la tienne. Non, il n'aurait pas pu inspiré confiance à ses victimes sinon. Bref, et la deuxième chose est la nature des meurtres. Une femme n'aurait pas pu garder autant de sang froid, en tout cas, pas autant que ce maniaque. Terminais-je»

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la ramena jusqu'à sa cravate, qu'il desserra. Les choses n'allaient pas comme ils le souhaitaient apparemment, nous devions enquêtés sur les gens de Forks et plus précisément sur les employés, les médecins, sur tout l'hôpital de Forks en sommes. Les gens allaient jaser, on les connaissait. Mais si nous voulions éviter le pire, il le fallait !

« - Je vais te mettre sur l'affaire, Bells mais - […]

- Évidemment que tu vas mettre sur cette putain d'affaire Em' ! L'arrêtais-je, d'un ton brusque. Tu n'as pas parlés à mes supérieurs pour rien, non ?

- Ne sois aussi condescendante, Isabella ! Dit-il, alors que je grimaçais. Je n'ai pas demandé à entretenir avec tes patrons pour juste leur demander ta réhabilitation, j'ai dû leur demandé que tu sois sous mon autorité. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai du prendre quelques dispositions, enfin quelques précautions. »

Je haussais les sourcils, intriguée. « - Rien de fâcheux au moins ? »

Il secoua la tête. « - Rien de nouveau auquel tu ne sois pas habituées, dit-il. Durant l'enquête, tu seras suivies par un psychiatre. Un certain Edward Masen. Alice Brandon me l'a recommandée après l'avoir rencontrée au département du FBI de Washington! »

Je me levais d'un bon du sofa et me postais en face de lui.

« - Sérieusement, Em' ? Dis-je. Tu me colles un foutu psychiatre recommandée par mon ancienne psychiatre pendant une enquête ? C'est quoi le but, faire foirer l'enquête ? M'écriais-je

- Non ! S'exclama t-il. C'est pour éviter que tu deviennes obsédées et que tu pètes encore les plombs, Bella !Tu perds la tête ! Tu dois te faire suivre et tu le sais ! »

Le silence de plomb qui régna dans la pièce après cette petit incartade me calma de suite. Emmett se faisait toujours un sang d'encre pour moi, il était parfois même surprotecteur, et c'est ce qu'il faisait actuellement, il s'inquiétait.

« - Je suis désolé, dis-je, je ne voulais pas crier sur toi ou m'énerver …

- Oublies, dit-il, en me faisant un vague signe de la main. Allons voir Carlisle plutôt, Ashley Dowling a assez attendue ! Cette pauvre gamine a besoins qu'on retrouve son meurtrier ! »


	3. Chapter 2 : Surprise

**Note : **Oui, je me manifeste enfin ! Déjà je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est juste énorme ! Je voulais aussi remercier les deux guests qui ont pris le temps de déposer une petite reviews ! Mais bon pour en revenir à l'histoire, il ne se passe pas vraiment grand chose pour l'instant mais on y va doucement, c'est à partir du prochain chapitre que les choses commencent, bonne lecture :)

Diablodin : C'est normal que la reviews n'apparaisse pas directement, je dois la valider avant qu'elle soit visible ! Mais j'apprécie que t'es pries le temps d'en remettre une deuxième. :) pour la publication des chapitres, je sais pas encore mais j'aimerai me tenir à un chapitre par semaine en sachant que je dois faire des recherches à côté pour que les enquêtes soient le plus réaliste possible !

Liz : Plutôt perspicace, hahaha *rire machiavélique* ! Mais je ne te donnerai aucun indice et je ne confirmerai rien ! Tout viendra à point nommée, en attendant apprécies le chapitre :) et merci pour la reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise **

C'est dans un silence presque religieux que je suivis Emmett à la morgue. Carlisle Cullen avait exercé pendant presque une cinquantaine d'année le métier de chirurgien, jusqu'à ce qu'une erreur fatale lui coûte la vie d'une patiente. Il était maintenant le médecin légiste attitré du poste de police de Seattle et le plus doué. Je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir plus, premièrement car je n'aimais pas être indiscrète et ensuite, car j'étais empathique. Chaque fois que je l'étais, je n'étais plus moi même, c'était troublant et assez dangereux à la fois. Comme avec les tueurs en séries.

Emmett me tint la porte et j'entrais d'un bon pas. Un froid anormal s'était installé dans la pièce et j'en frissonnais. Je me demandais comment Carlisle le supportait et comment Esmée, quant elle venait le voir, semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Je frictionnais mes bras à l'aide de mes mains et attendit patiemment qu'Emmett me rejoigne. Carlisle s'attelait, dos à nous, sur le cadavre de la pauvre Dowling. Il avait recousu son ventre béant et s'acharnait à prendre soin de son thorax. Quand la porte se referma d'un bruit sourd, Carlisle se retourna et Emmett prit place à côté de moi.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on a Carlisle ? Demanda t-il

- Bonjour Bella, me salua t-il. Je viens de terminer, il me reste juste à refermer le tout.

- Salut Carlisle, répondis-je. Ou est le rapport d'autopsie ? Demandais-je »

Il me montra sa table d'un signe de tête et demanda à Emmett de s'approcher. Je récupérais le dossier et l'ouvrit instantanément. Je survolais le protocole et m'intéressais aux blessures liées à la cause du décès. **'Il existe des blessures apparentes sur la tête et le cou. La présence de sang séchés dans les voies nasales, buccales, sur les lèvres et une matière croûteuse brune sur les paupières suggèrent que la victime est resté déshydratée pendant deux jours, sous anesthésie. Des abrasions sont présentes sur les poignets, les avants bras, les jambes inférieurs et sur les chevilles qui supposent que la victime est restée attachée durant ce laps de temps. Sur la partie inférieure du flanc gauche existe une incision remarquable de 130 mm verticalement qui confirme le prélèvement d'un organe. Après vérification, un rein. La cause du décès reste toutefois liée à une hypothermie causé par une intoxication liée à la substance anesthésiante. Heure du décès, 17h16.'**

« - […] qu'est ce que tu en penses, Bells ? Me demanda Emmett »

Je relevais la tête, sourcils froncés. Je n'avais pas écouté un traite mot de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Je les regardais confuse et celui-ci soupira, lasse. L'enquête lui pesait déjà. Carlisle me regarda avec un regard plein de compréhension. « - Désolée, je lisais le rapport d'autopsie qui vient de me confirmer ce que j'avais supposée dans ton bureau! »

« - Quelqu'un dans le métier, dit-il en hochant la tête. Carlisle ?

- Je rejoins, Bella. Répondit-il en retirant ses gants en latex. Il a réussi à la garder éveillée pendant qui lui retirait un rein, il lui a fallu une dose conséquente. Il a été assez précis pour ne pas la faire tomber dans les vapes !

- Alors i-il … »

Emmett ne termina pas sa phrase et Carlisle ne préféra pas le brusqué. Une fois encore, je me jetais à l'eau. « Il a gardé éveillé pendant l'opération, dis-je. De façon, à ce qu'elle regarde et qu'elle ressente la douleur ! Terminais-je »

Emmett se gratta la nuque et hocha la tête. Je refermais le dossier et le lui tendit. Je demandais à Carlisle s'il avait déjà reçu une réponse du laboratoire mais notre expert était encore à Forks. Carlisle avait rapatrié le corps sans elle étant donné l'énorme charge de travail de Kate, qui devait revenir avec les échantillons que tard ce soir.

« - Évidemment, avec les massifs de forets !Soufflais-je. Ça pourrait lui prendre des jours à collecter tous les indices de la scène de crime!

- Merci Carlisle, répondit Emmett. Je te ramènerais les résultats demain à la faculté, Bella! »

Je saluais Carlisle et le chargeais chaleureusement de prendre des nouvelles d'Esmée pour moi. C'était la femme la plus adorable qu'il m'était donné de rencontrer, ici à Seattle. Elle vouait un amour inconditionnel à son mari et à ses proches. Je passais les portes de la morgue et rejoignis le bureau d'Emmett pour que je puisse récupérer mes affaires. Bien sur, nous devions faire une mise au point. L'ascenseur nous remit dans le bain du poste de police et de son agitation. Je saluais Jasper d'un signe de la main, alors qu'il relevait le nez des photos de la scène de crime, et emboîtait le pas à Emmett avant qu'il ne ferme la porte de la petite pièce.

Jasper avait un don pour la photo, quelque ce soit ce qu'il immortalisait, ses photos étaient toujours sublimes. Parfois, je me demandais si ce n'était pas à cause de lui si ma fascination sur les meurtres avait pas pris autant d'ampleur. Il capturait parfaitement le travail de ces psychopathes et j'appréciais ce qu'il en ressortait. C'était complètement dingue, c'est pourquoi je grimaçais et que je feignais le dégoût quand on me présentait les photos. _Complimenter des photos de scènes de crimes, vraiment ? _

Je repris ma place sur le sofa pendant qu'Emmett prenait place sur son fauteuil de bureau. Il déposa le rapport d'autopsie, qu'il avait pris soin de récupérer avant de quitter le bureau de Carlisle, sur une autre pile de dossier et me fit face.

« - Je pense que t'appeler a été la meilleure des choses à faire, dit-il

- Non, c'est d'avoir repris l'enquête en cour qui a été la meilleure décision, répondis-je. Alors par où on commence ? Tu m'emmènes voir la scène de crime ? On va parler aux proches de la victime ? Débitais-je

- Rien de tout ça. Dit-il

- Qu-quoi ? Bégayais-je. Mais enfin pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on travaille ensemble, n'est ce pas ?

- Merde regarde toi, Bells ! Tu es déjà surexcitée et fébrile ! S'exaspéra t-il, en massant ses tempes

- Ca n'a rien à voir, dis-je en étirant les doigts de mes mains. Je n'ai rien avalée aujourd'hui, je suppose que je manque de sucre. »

Je cachais mes mains tremblantes sous mes cuisses. Emmett ne tenta pas d'argumenter et préféra ignorer mes remarques. S'il ne voulait pas me mettre sur le terrain dès maintenant alors que je resterais au second plan, jusqu'à ce qu'il me juge apte ou que notre tueur fasse une autre victime. J'espérais secrètement qu'il choisisse la première option._ Ou pas, après tout cette fois la scène de crime sera toute fraîche ! _

« - Avant toute chose, je veux que tu rencontres le Docteur Masen, c'est un très bon psychiatre selon Alice, aussi bon qu'elle; étant donné qu'il a été son mentor. Histoire de mettre dans le bain, je te ferais travailler en annexe sur les anciens meurtres, à condition que tu ne caches rien de tes états d'âmes à Masen. On est d'accord, Isabella ?

- Ce que tu peux être sérieux, soufflais-je. J'irais le voir si tu ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom entier. Ça me fait sentir encore plus tarée que je ne le suis déjà ! Dis-je

- On est d'accord alors, acquiesça t-il. J'aimerai que tu l'appelles demain pour confirmer vos séances, Alice lui a déjà expliqué la situation -[...]

- Quoi ? Le coupais-je, brusquement. Tu as mis un civile au courant d'une enquête en cour ? Ris-je sarcastique. C'est quoi la suite ? Qu'il vienne sur le terrain avec moi ?

- Isabella, m'avertis Emmett. J'ai mis au courant ton psychiatre et oui tiens, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'avec lui sur le terrain, tu arrêterais de divaguer et de te prendre pour Gwendolyne Graham. »

Je reniflais mécontente. Je fermais les boutons de mon manteau et replaçais mon bonnet sur la tête. J'attrapais mon sac et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je la déverrouillais et l'ouvris sans ménagement.

« - Je l'appellerai demain quand tu viendras m'apporter les résultats des échantillons du labo, après mon cour à la faculté. Dis-je. Tu sais, histoire que tu m'ais à l'œil. » Je claquais la porte derrière moi et quitter le poste aussi vite que j'étais venu.

(…)

« - Très bonne question, Mr. Biers ! M'exclamais-je. Telle est la question qui se pose à chaque meurtre, chaque crime ou chaque assassinat dont la police en a connaissance. Quelqu'un peut-il tenter de répondre à la question ? Pourquoi un criminel passe à l'acte ?

- Riley devrait simplement aller sur google, Mlle. Swan ! s'exclama Charlotte Rendall, alors que son petit ami, Peter s'esclaffait sans aucune grâce

- J'espérais quelque chose de concret, construit et pourquoi pas instructif, Miss Rendall ? répondis-je. Personne ? »

Je remontais mes lunettes sur mon nez et passez une main dans mes long cheveux bruns. Ils étaient encore emmêlés après la nuit agitée que j'avais passé. J'avais encore fait un de ces cauchemars tordants où je me noyais à cause de toute la pression que j'avais accumulé. Toute cette pression étant tout les meurtres sur lesquels j'avais travaillé et dont il me restait encore des brides. Je me rappelais de l'affaire Aro Volturi. Ce cinglée avait saigné sa femme et avait gardé le tout dans le frigo familiale. Après quoi, il l'avait démembré et brûlé. _Une sale affaire … mais qui avait été excitante, n'est ce pas Bells ?_ Il avait été autant magnanime et presque aussi remarquable que notre tueur en série actuel.

Lorsque je fus sur que personne allait répondre, je reprenais. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que je le laissais entendre et ils le savaient. Je souris. « - Des tueurs en séries aux poseurs de bombes, en passant par les violeurs, tous ont en commun profil psychologique impressionnant et hors du commun et c'est grâce à cette piste, que les profilers, les psychiatres et psychologue et même les sociologues, tenteront de savoir pourquoi ! »

« - Et le profil physique ? S'exclama Zafrina McNamera. Dès le 19e siècle, la police italienne a cherché à reconnaître le profil physique du tueur pendant que les études américaines sur le comportement mettaient en évidence le profil psychologique alors - [...]

- Les théories saugrenues sur le profil physique du tueur sont obsolètes aujourd'hui contrairement au profil psychologique. Mais elles ne doivent en aucun s'opposer, complémentaires au contraire, ils peuvent aider à appréhender le suspect plus rapidement. Dis-je. Mais notez, que chacune de ses théories contient des faiblesses. Élaborer un profil plausible reste difficile notamment car notre meurtrier ne cessera d'évoluer psychologiquement. Rajoutais-je, en me tournant vers mon bureau »

Je récupérais la télécommande du rétroprojecteur et leur donnait un dernier avant goût, du travail de la semaine prochaine. J'aimais finir mes cours en beauté et les laisser sur quelque chose à réfléchir jusqu'au lendemain. J'exigeais un retour au calme et reprit la parole.

« - Après des années de recherches, d'investigations et d'enquêtes, et grâce aux études sur les profils psychologique, les américains ont pus établir une classification psychiatrique pour cataloguer les tueurs en séries. Cet homme en particulier que vous voyez la haut, Dis-je, en montrant le rétroprojecteur, est Robert Ressler, ou le chasseur de tueur, le célèbre agent du FBI qui a popularisé le terme serial killer. Quelqu'un peut-il me donner ces classifications ? Demandais-je »

Je hochais la tête et laissais Mr. Uley répondre. Il était toujours réactif et vif durant le cour, c'est ce dont le FBI avait besoin dans son département de profilage. « - Les sociopathes et les psychotiques ! Répondit-il »

« - Très juste, Mr. Uley ! M'exclamais-je. Comment distinguer un sociopathe d'un psychotique dans ce cas ? Demandais-je à l'assemblée. Quelqu'un à une idée ? »

Je parcourais la salle des yeux. « -Vraiment ? » Je les fixais maintenant avec attention, bien décidé à en interroger un. « - Quelqu'un d'autre à part Mr. Uley ? » Je m'impatientais.

« - Mlle. Tanner ? Demandais-je. Bree ! M'exclamais-je, alors qu'elle fixait Riley de l'autre côté

- Oh, désolé, vous disiez ? Demanda t-elle, confuse

- Oubliez, dis-je d'un ton lasse. Et prenez note, au lieu de reluquer, Mr. Biers ici présent ! »

Je retirais mes lunettes, alors que quelques uns gloussaient devant moi, et les déposais non sans délicatesse sur mon bureau. « -Commençons par le psychotique et laissons le second pour la fin, dis-je. Mr. Uley quelque chose à dire ? Demandais-je

- Je vous laisse le soin de nous éclairer madame ! Répondit-il avec un sourire »

Je lui souris en retour et lui fis un vague signe de la main pour le remercier. _Tout à fait charmant le Sam Uley! _« - Le psychotique est beaucoup plus désorganisé que le sociopathe, c'est un marginal qui ne ressent aucune empathie pour ses victimes. La plupart du temps, on l'associe à une personnalité asociale ayant vécu une enfance difficile mais qui, de façon inexpliquée, arrive sans la moindre difficulté à manipuler les gens autour de lui. Familles, proches, amis. Il est donc aisé de mentir pour lui, bien sur, il en est de même pour le sociopathe. Toutefois, il se peut qu'il vous glisse entre les doigts, même si le nombres de preuves restent conséquentes, il peut s'avérer être difficile lors de la capture.

- Et quand c'est fait ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda poliment Liam Welsh, du haut de l'amphithéâtre. Durant sa détention !

- Il devient un détenu modèle voir irréprochable alors qu'en réalité il reste une des personnes les plus dangereuses pour la société. Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqués, le système détient des failles dont ils savent parfaitement en user. Ce sont les premiers à obtenir une liberté conditionnel grâce à leur bonne conduite. Dis-je »

Il acquiesça et je terminais. « - Le sociopathe ne reste pas moins le plus dangereux des tueurs en séries ! Annonçais-je. Il ne se sent pas adapté au monde alors il construit ses propres règles et ses propres lois. En générale, il est très intelligent, méticuleux, méthodique et pervers dans sa façon d'opérer. De cette façon, très difficile à appréhender. Vous devinez que lorsqu'ils sont arrêtés, ils n'éprouvent que très rarement des remords quant à leurs actes.

- Comme Ted Bundy, affirma Mlle. McNamera. Il était un tueur en série organisé qui amadouait ses victimes et qui les mettait en confiance. »

Je hochais la tête mais sans plus d'explications . « - Alors comment vous en tant que profilers et agents du FBI, distingueriez vous un sociopathe d'un psychopathe ! Pensez-y ! Terminais-je »

Je les regardais ranger leurs affaire et quitter la salle tranquillement. Quand la salle se vida de moitié, je décidais à mon tour de ranger mes affaires. Je tournais le dos à mes élèves, tout en m'appliquant à balancer mes cours, mes lunettes et mon téléphone dans mon sac, déjà en désordre, quand une voix de velours m'interpella.

« - Miss Swan? Isabella Swan ?

- Qui la demande ? Demandais-je, toujours de dos.

- Edward Anthony Masen, répondit-il. Votre nouveau psychiatre ! »


	4. Chapter 3 : Bob Banner a été assassiné

**Note : **Avec un immense et un impardonnable retard, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai voulu le faire plus long que d'habitude et mes recherches ont durées plus que nécessaire en autre, bref, je voulais vous dire : un GRAND **MERCI** pour les reviews. C'est énorme et en passant, j'en répondrais à quelqu'une.

FlowerByFloweer : Hola ! Je te répond en particulier parce que tu m'as simplement fait délirer avec ta review, déjà merci et ensuite bienvenue dans Hannibal version Twilight. Effectivement, je fais des recherches pour cette histoire, il faut bien qu'elle transpire le réelle cette fiction et j'avoue que je regarde aussi Esprits criminelles (Shemar Moore alias Derek est mon personnage préféré ) à défaut de pas pouvoir en faire mon métier. Je suis une simple étudiante en langues étrangères appliquées. Bref, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre d'histoire alors j'espere que l'action sera aussi présente que tu le souhaites. Ne nous attardons pas, lis ce nouveau chapitre ! PS : Merci pour l'attention et cette review si spéciale que tu postes. :) #PROUD

CrymsonFox : Seulement trois chapitres et autant de suspects ? Bon courage, je pense que ta liste va vite s'allonger *rire sadique* Bien sur, tu sais que c'est déjà un homme donc tu peux enlever quelques noms :) Bonne lecture, j'espère ! Oh et j'oubliais, bien que je sois de la #TeamEdward. Une ff sans Jacob n'est pas une ff !

SO06 : Trop de questions tues les questions donc je n'y répondrais pas pour éviter de tuer le suspense ! Sur le passé de Bella, on reviendra un peu plus tard, j'espère et puis pour Emmett, on suppose qu'il est trop surprotecteur ! On ne voudrait pas que Bella passe du côté obscur, n'est ce pas ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi et j'espere que ce nouveau chapitre t'éclairera un peu plus :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Bob Banner a été assassiné**

Le docteur Masen était posté à, à peine, un mètre de moi, une main dans la poche de son impeccable costume noir et l'autre qu'il passait dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Sa couleur de cheveux était indéfinissable. Je pries le temps de jauger et de reluquer mon interlocuteur sans la moindre gêne, au contraire, la façon dont je le regardais était irrémédiablement indécente. Il était grand, fin avec une carrure assez développée, un visage indescriptible car indéniablement beau avec des yeux verts qui vous rappelait l'émeraude. _Presque parfait !_ Sa présence seulement me rendait mal à l'aise, tendue au possible et qui me laissait des frissons le long de l'échine. Je détestais cette sensation. Je ne voyais aucune raison de me méfier.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, nous étions restés la, à nous fixer mais une fois le dernier élève sorti, je sursautais en entendant les portes battantes. Je mis rapidement mon manteau et récupérais mon sac, que je balançais sur mon épaule. _Ou est ce que j'avais fichue ce foutu bonnet déjà ?_

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous, docteur Masen ? Demandais-je poliment, en fouillant mes poches. Je ne devais pas vous voir avant lundi !

- Effectivement, dit-il d'une voix de velours. Emmett m'a chargé de venir vous voir dans le but de vous apporter un dossier, quelque chose à propos des résultats d'échantillons et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps, il semblait occupé.

- Moi qui pensait qu'Emmett McCarty n'était pas aussi futé que son poste de chef de la police l'exigeait. Soufflais-je. Où est le dossier ? Demandais-je, en enfonçant mon bonnet sur ma tête. Je ne le vois pas avec vous !

- A mon bureau, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait

- Quelle plaisante situation ! Rétorquais-je avec le même sourire. Allons-y et vous conduisez ! »

Il ouvrit la marche et je le suivis dehors. L'air était toujours frais dehors et il me fouettait le visage sans merci. Comment Masen pouvait seulement sortir en costume ? Il m'ouvrit la porte passager d'une magnifique Volvo et je me précipitais vers l'habitacle, sans aucun remerciement. Il m'avait piégé après tout, je devais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il referma la porte et rejoignis le côté conducteur, où son manteau était nonchalamment posé sur l'appuie tête. _Tout s'expliquait maintenant !_ Il déposa son manteau à l'arrière et s'installa tout aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

L'habitacle était anormalement surchauffé, j'allais éteindre le chauffage quand le docteur Masen fit de même. Quand ma main rencontra la sienne, une décharge électrique, me secoua la main. La sensation avait été plaisante mais j'avais vite retiré ma main, pour le laisser faire.

« - Désolé, j'ai l'habitude de prendre mon aise trop rapidement ! Dis-je, confuse.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il sans la moindre émotion »

Sa mine renfrognée ne m'encouragea pas dans ce sens. Le docteur Masen était ennuyé par ma présence. _Bien joué, Bella ! _Il démarra la voiture et se dirigea en plein centre. Le trajet allait sûrement nous prendre du temps. Les gens quittaient la ville pour le week-end et les routes étaient toujours pleines à cet heure-ci. _Pourquoi étais-je anormalement inquiète de me retrouver seule avec lui ?_

(…)

« - Je vous en pries, installez-vous ! Me dit-il »

La pièce était faiblement éclairé mais elle restait tout de même chaleureuse. Son bureau était gigantesque, comprenant deux étages ou plus moins. Le deuxième étage ayant pour fonction principale, une bibliothèque personnelle, vestiges sûrement de plusieurs acquisitions. Quand j'arrivais au centre de la pièce, ou deux fauteuils se faisaient face près de la cheminée, mes pieds rencontrèrent une matière duveteuse. J'hésitais, il devait foutrement coûter cher. Mais je retirais quand même mon manteau et mon bonnet pour prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils qu'il me désigna. Je déposais mon sac et me jetais sans la moindre grâce sur ledit fauteuil.

Le docteur Masen se dirigea vers son bureau et prit un dossier avec lui avant de me rejoindre. Il déposa le dossier sur la table qui imposait comme une barrière entre nous et sortis un magnétophone de sa poche. Il le déposa sur le dossier et je levais un sourcil interrogatif. Il croisa les jambes et me scruta. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il me regardait, je me sentais euphorique. Ses yeux verts perçants, me mettaient à nus et j'avais cet incroyable impression qu'il me testait.

« - Pourquoi le magnétophone ? Demandais-je, en le montrant d'un vague signe de la main

- Je vous en pries, Miss Swan. Dit-il. Vous le savez autant que moi et plus vite nous cesserons de jouer, plus vite vous retournez à vos cours et à cette enquête.

- Vous semblez plus perspicace que moi, docteur Masen. Répondis-je. Passez les préliminaires et allons-y , ne perdons pas de temps comme vous l'avez si bien dit ! »

Son sourire se tordit en un rictus. Mais après mur réflexion, c'était plus un sourire en coin._ Tout à fait charmant !_ Il me prit en train de le reluquer et je sentis mes joues rougir. _Vraiment Bella ?_ Son sourire s'accentua alors que je détournais le regard, ennuyée. Il mit en marche le magnétophone et commença.

« - Vous semblez être une personne tourmentée, Miss Swan. Dit-il

- Comment diable est ce que ca pourrait en être autrement ? Je travaille avec des tueurs en séries, bien sur que - […]

- Assez pour perdre la tête, n'est-ce-pas ? Et de ne plus distinguer le bien du mal ? Me coupa t-il

- Tueur en série ou pas, le bien et le mal sont des notions subjectives docteur Masen. Répondis-je. J'aime mon métier, je m'implique plus que n'importe qui certes, mais rien n'entend que je foirais plus qu'un autre malgré mes problèmes

- Votre instabilité vous voulez dire? Dit-il. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Miss Swan. Vous avez été recalé deux fois en tant qu'agent au FBI avant de devenir consultante et pourtant vous avez tout de même accepter de leur rendre ce service. Quel genre de personne cette attitude cache t-il ?

- A priori, dis-je. Une personne obsessionnelle et addictive. Déclarais-je mécontente »

Il acquiesça, son sourire satisfait toujours aux lèvres. « - Vous ne semblez laisser entrevoir que le mauvais côté des choses, Miss Swan ! »

Je ricanais. « - Comment faire autrement docteur Masen ? Demandais-je. Après tout, l'addiction et l'obsession sont des facteurs destructeurs !

- Les personnes comme vous, Miss Swan -[...]

- Les personnes comme moi ? Répétais-je. Aussi entrer dans la bergerie, que le loup débusqua le pauvre agneau. Vous semblez déjà m'avoir cataloguer, docteur Masen, donc qu'en est-il ?

- Je considère chacun de mes patients unique, Miss Swan. Dit-il, en serrant la mâchoire. Je ne catalogue pas mes patients, j'associe leur personnalité à des symptômes pour découvrir qui ils sont réellement ! »

J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche, sans pouvoir sortir un mot. « - Et de ce que j'ai pu entrevoir, vous souffrez de troubles cognitives. La psychologie moderne a listée dix types de pensées dysfonctionnelles, celle qui me semble vous correspondre, est l'abstraction sélective. Soupira t-il. Miss Swan, vous semblez vous focaliser sur les détails déplaisants de cette entretient. J'en conclus qu'il est de même pour le reste. Donc à voir l'ensemble de votre vie négativement.

- Bien sur que non, m'outrais-je. C'est tout bonnement ridicule ! Soufflais-je

- Il est normal de contester un diagnostic. Répondit le Docteur Masen. Vous ne voyez que le mauvais côté de cette thérapie alors que l'inspecteur McCarty tente seulement de vous protéger de vous même. Ne devriez vous pas être reconnaissante ou au moins apprécier l'attention ?

- Vous avez raison, je devrais le remercier! Dis-je d'un ton ironique. Et lui offrir une boite de chocolat, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »

Le docteur Masen croisa les bras sur son torse et me toisa. « - Alors c'est vrai ! Souffla t-il. Trouble de la personnalité borderline ! »

« - Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné, Miss Swan ! Vous êtes une espèce très rare dans mon mentier et je compte apprécier le temps que je passerai à vous analyser ! Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier

- Vous avez lu mon dossier ! Devinais-je. Alice Brandon n'aurait pas dû vous faire suivre mon dossier ! Dis-je, les mains tremblantes. Je pourrais la poursuivre, elle, son cabinet et le département du FBI ...

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas ! Rétorqua le Dr. Masen. Vous n'aimez pas la simplicité, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent et vous ne pourriez pas, même si vous le vouliez, n'est ce pas ? »

Je croisais mes bras à mon tour et le toisais. Il m'était insupportable d'admettre qu'il était à tomber, il était indéniablement beau, plein de charme mais sournois et diablement intelligent.

« - Vous savez ce qu'implique ce diagnostique, Miss Swan ? Me demanda t-il

- Je suppose qu'un retour au source ne me ferait pas de mal, Docteur Masen ! Dis-je, en accentuant les deux derniers mots de la fin

Il m'offrit ce sourire en coin si énigmatique et je frissonnais. Ce n'était pas normal, je sentais comme un aspect dangereux de sa personnalité, j'étais effrayé mais également fascinée et attirée.

« - Les personnes atteintes de trouble de la personnalité borderline luttent quotidiennement contre une hyperémotivité mais vous n'entrez pas dans cette catégorie, en tout cas, vous n'entrez plus dans cette catégorie. Dit-il en plissant les yeux. Vous êtes imprévisible !

- Et bien, ne vois-je pas la un bon côté ? On peut dire qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec moi ! Répliquais-je faussement positive. Où est le problème dans ce cas ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-il en riant, même si vous paraissez puérils, égoïste et adorable. Vous avez un comportement dangereux qui s'illustre par des crises de colères, par des tendances à la manipulation et via des idées suicidaires ou meurtrières.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent malgré elles en un sourire enjôleur. _Il a dit que j'étais adorable ! Un point pour Swan ! _ « - Et vous êtes incroyablement naïf ! La difficulté que j'ai à gérer mes émotions est humain. Simplement et tout bonnement humain. Mais je dois dire que je suis flattée autant de compliment alors même que je suis à mi-chemin de la névrose et de la psychose. Alice Brandon pensait que j'étais simplement surmenée, instable émotionnellement vu mes difficiles relations interpersonnelles et de l'image de soi.

- Alice Brandon vous sous-estimait !

- Vous, soulignais-je, me surestimez Dr. Masen !

Il leva un sourcil. « - Je me suis trompé ! Dit-il. Vous saviez ce qu'impliquait ce diagnostique et vous saviez qu'Alice Brandon me ferait suivre votre dossier, vous aviez compris dès le début et tous ce que vous vouliez, c'était que je le comprenne et que je le dise pour me mettre en garde ! Et vous n'avez pas des idées suicidaires, non ! »

Je souris, fière de l'avoir mené où je voulais. Si il était effrayant, j'étais monstrueuse. « - Intelligente vous disiez ? Répétais-je »

Il rit d'un rire carillonnant, qui raisonna dans cet immense bureau. « - Très intelligente ! Dit-il suavement » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. _Nerveux ?_ Il desserra nonchalamment sa cravate.

Je restais silencieuse, la tension était presque électrique et il ne me lâcha pas des yeux. J'affrontais son regard et posais les coudes sur mes genoux, la tête appuyée contre mes poings.

« - Laissez moi vous faire à dîner, dit-il, ce soir !

- Je vous demande pardon ? » Au même moment mon téléphone sonna.

Je m'excusais et l'attrapais dans mon sac pour répondre. Je me relevais, téléphone à l'oreille et regardais le Dr. Masen du coin de l'œil. Il éteignait le magnétophone.

« - Emmett, dis-je à bout de souffle. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Bob Banner a été assassiné, Bella !

- Banner ? Répétais-je. J'arrive tout de suite, où es tu ? » _Pourquoi ce nom me disait quelque chose ?_

(…)

Emmett se trouvait déjà à Forks, au côté de Charlie. Notre tueur avait apparemment resurgit et il ne lui avait fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de m'appeler. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de travailler sur les cas précédents, que nous avions d'ores et déjà un nouveau meurtre sur les bras. Je m'arrêtais aux alentours de Goat Rocks, la police avait déjà barré la route et installé un périmètre de sécurité. Je récupérais mon badge du FBI et descendis de ma vieille Chevrolet. Je montrais mon badge et passais la ligne de sécurité, tout en évitant une quelconque confrontation avec les journalistes du coin. _Comment diable était-il déjà au courant ?_

Je reconnus Eric Yorkie, qui tentait de convaincre un des policiers de lui en dire plus mais je priais pour que celui-ci ne cède pas. Eric Yorkie était sans doute le journaliste le plus retord de Forks, il avait été licencié plusieurs fois de certains journaux, plus personnes ne lui faisaient confiance et personne n'osait l'engager. Notamment car il était rempli de vice mais également car Eric Yorkie était un affabulateur, assoiffé de gloire et de reconnaissance qui usait de la manipulation pour obtenir des informations. _Vous avez au moins un point en commun, Swan ! _Je saluais brièvement Kate, qui me tendait des gants en latex et lui demandais où se trouvait le reste de l'équipe.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on a ? Demandais-je à Kate. Échantillons, résidus, trace de pas ?

- Entre les randonneurs et les bêtes sauvages de Forks, la tâche s'annonce compliquée ! Répondit Kate. Cet enfoiré a été assez intelligent pour venir empilé ses cadavres dans le compté le plus pluvieux de l'État de Washington.

- Il va pleuvoir d'une minute à l'autre ! Devinais-je. Où en est Jasper avec les photos ? »

Elle hocha la tête et me montra d'un vague signe de la main, la scène de crime. Il avait choisis un emplacement en dehors des sentiers donc à l'abri des regards curieux. Mais pas seulement, deux immenses arbres cachaient également la scène de crime de la route principal donc il s'était arrangé pour qu'un randonneur trouve le corps._ Mais pourquoi un randonneur en particulier ?_

Je repérais Jasper, Emmett, Charlie entre les autres enquêteurs qui entouraient la victime. Où plutôt qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'un arbre. Je pressais le pas, fébrile, en saluant les quelques collègues de mon père que je reconnaissais. Emmett se tourna vers moi et je pus enfin voir l'horreur des dégâts._ Bordel de merde ! _Emmett n'attendit pas que je les rejoigne lui, Jasper et Charlie et s'avançait vers moi.

« - Où étais tu ? S'exclama Emmett. Je pensais te trouver chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas alors j'ai appelé la faculté mais on m'a dit que tu t'étais éclipsée aussitôt le cour fini ! Dit-il

- J'étais avec ton psychiatre ! Répondis-je, nonchalante. Très charmant d'ailleurs, vraiment très charmant !

- Je n'ai pas de psychiatre ! Répondit Emmett en grimaçant

- Alors estime toi heureux ! Rétorquais-je, acerbe. Qu'est ce qu'on a ? »

Il sortit son calepin et se positionna à mon rythme alors que nous rejoignîmes enfin Charlie et Jasper. « - Bob Banner, 53 ans, professeur de biologie au lycée de Forks. Des randonneurs l'ont trouvé tôt cet après midi alors qu'ils cherchaient un coin pour camper. Énuméra t-il. Sale temps pour ce genre d'activité ! »

Je hochais la tête. Charlie ne fut pas surpris de me voir ici, il me prit dans ses bras et j'appréciais le geste quelques secondes de plus. « - Je suis désolée, chérie ! Je sais que Bob Banner était ton professeur au lycée ! »

J'acquiesçais. « - Ça va aller ! Répondis-je. »

Charlie rejoignit ses collègues alors que Jasper me briefa sommairement sur ses premières impressions. « - J'ai fini de prendre des photos de la scène de crime et des alentours. Je te ferais des gros plans sur les blessures !

- Merci Jazz. Répondis-je.

- Je t'enverrais Carlisle dès que tu auras fini ! Dit-il avant de tourner les talons. Mais dépêche toi, ils annoncent une averse ! »

Il s'éloigna et je restais seul avec le cadavre nu de Bob Banner. Il avait été crucifié à même l'arbre et une fois de plus on l'avait saigné à blanc. Aucun hématomes visibles, il y avait juste cette énorme entaille régulière et presque clean le long de sa cuisse qui était remarquable. Une nouveauté, notre tueur avait complètement vidé le ventre de la victime. Il n'avait pas seulement prélevé un organe, il les avaient a priori tous retiré et les avait déposé à terre sur un tas feuillage, juste devant Banner. Je ne voyais pas l'essentiel toutefois, est ce qu'il avait pris le cœur et les poumons avec lui ?_ Non, ca aurait été trop facile !_ Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts donc il avait été drogué et conscient malgré tout.J'approchais mon visage près du corps et reniflais l'odeur du cadavre. Quand je voulus m'approcher pour regarder ses pupilles dilatées, une odeur distinctive me titilla les narines. Je reniflais son visage mais également ses mains et je reconnus enfin l'odeur du détergeant qu'il utilisait pour les paillasses. _Que s'est-il passé professeur Banner ?_ Je fermais les yeux et tentait de mettre dans la peau de notre tueur.

_Vous étiez encore au lycée, dans la salle de biologie, les élèves avaient d'ores et déjà quittés l'établissement. Je vous aie interrompu et nous avons discutés. Je vous connaissais, pour une quelconque raison, vous m'intéressez. Est ce que vous me connaissiez ? Non, loin de là professeur, vous êtes friand des compliments alors que je vous complimente, je vous félicite. Je suis charmant, instruit, j'ai suscité votre curiosité et c'est ainsi que, je vous aie persuadé d'avoir confiance en moi et c'est là, ou je vous aie surpris. Je vous ais endormis en me faufilant derrière vous, je dois vous transporter et vous kidnapper. Bien sur, je dois emprunter l'une des sorties de secours mais la possibilité que je rencontre quelqu'un est forte. Des professeurs, des agents de nettoyage, des employés ? Je suis intelligent, malin, alors j'ai tiré l'alarme incendie car tout le monde se dirigerait naturellement vers les grandes portes et j'ai attendu le bon moment, j'ai pu vous transporter jusque ma voiture. Une voiture qui m'attendait sagement à l'arrière du bâtiment. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de vous, professeur Banner ? Je vous aie ramené dans cet endroit sur, à l'abri des regards, un lieu familier où je me sens assez à l'aise pour exercer mon art sans inquiétude. Alors que vous étiez dans les vapes, j'ai continué à vous parler. Je vous aie drogué et je vous aie éventré : j'ai retiré un à un vos organes jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce qui m'intéresse. Mais j'ai laissé votre cœur et vos poumons pour que vous puissiez encore vivre quelques minutes. Le travail terminé, je vous aie recousu avec soin . J'ai attendu pour pouvoir me débarrasser de vous et d'exposer au monde mon chef d'œuvre. Tel est votre destin, professeur ! _

Carlisle arriva au moment même où j'avais terminé mon immersion dans la tête du tueur. Je le saluais d'un vague signe de la tête.

« - A première vue, il ne manque aucuns organes ! Dit-il alors qu'il soulevait délicatement le tas à ses pieds. Je ne vois pas le cœur et le poumon ! S'exclama t-il.

- C'est normal, je suppose ! Dis-je, en lui montrant le torse de la victime. Il sont toujours à l'intérieur, il fallait bien qu'il reste conscient !

- Vous devez coincé ce type, Bella, au plus vite et à tout prix ! Déclara Carlisle. Il est mort hier soir aux alentours de vingt heures. Rajouta celui ci, en palpant la poitrine. Mais la température du corps me laisse perplexe ! annonça Carlisle.

- Pas comme un corps qui a passé la nuit dehors, devinais-je. Le tueur s'en est sûrement débarrasser vers l'aube, mais pourquoi si tard ? Les nuits sont plutôt calmes à Forks ! Dis-je

- Mais pas les grizzlis ! Répondit Carlisle.

- Il ne voulait pas que les ours en fassent un repas! Dis-je. Et qu'ils mettent le désordre dans sa mise en scène !

- Eh bien, voilà un tueur bien consciencieux !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Soufflais-je. Je vais rejoindre Emmett, fais nous savoir s'il y a du nouveau ! »

Je lui fis un vague signe de la main et rejoignis Emmett près des journalistes. Mon cerveau se mit en marche le temps qu'il termine sa petite déclaration. Mais la petite déclaration se transforma vite en une conférence de presse. Je passais sous les bandeaux de police et regagnait la voiture. Emmett viendrait me chercher en temps voulu. De plus, ça me laissait le temps de lire le rapport d'analyse de Kate, que je n'avais pas pu lire à cause du Dr. Masen. Je secouais la tête._ Concentre toi sur l'affaire puis sur Masen, tu en auras tout le temps plus tard ! _

Je claquais la porte de ma vieille Chevrolet et attrapait le dossier en question sur mon tableau de bord. Après trois lectures consécutives, j'en vins à la même conclusion que Kate. Ce n'était pas la scène de crime, Ashley Dowling avait été assassiné autre part et je mettais ma main au feu, que ce serait également le cas pour ce pauvre Banner. Je refermais brusquement le dossier et le jetait sur le tableau de bord. _Allez Swan, un profile topographique ! Qui est-il ? Son objectif ? Son état de santé ? Pourquoi prélever un morceau de ses victimes ? Quoi en faire ? Ou les stocker ? _J'allais une fois de plus fermer les yeux pour me concentrer sur mon tueur quand des coups contre la vitre me firent sursauter. Un bref coup d'oeil à celle-ci, me renfrogna. Je l'ouvris avec difficulté et levais un sourcil interrogatif.

« - Par pitié, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Grognais-je

- De vous, Miss Swan ? Absolument rien, j'aimerais une entrevue avec l'inspecteur McCarty !

- C'est simple, Yorkie ! Allez le lui demander, il est juste la ! Dis-je, en montrant les caméras. Et puis comment pourrait-il refuser d'être interviewer par le grand et misérable Eric Yorkie ?

- Toujours aussi cynique, Miss Swan ! Rétorqua t-il. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi le FBI vous garde à ses côtés !

- Ne soyez pas aussi bête que vous le paraissez, Yorkie ! Grinçais-je. Vous le savez autant que moi ! Dis-je, d'un air suffisant

- Bien sur, qui d'autre qu'une sociopathe peut mieux comprendre un semblable et tueur en série ! Répondit Yorkie. Vous êtes toujours en colère pour l'article du Daily Newz, être rancunière ne vous va pas du tout ! Dit-il

- Je ne vous retourne pas la remarque. Dis-je. Être au chômage et sans maison de presse, vous va tellement bien ! Rétorquais-je. »

Je refermais ma vitre, tout en l'ignorant et attendit patiemment Emmett. Eric Yorkie jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à ma voiture avant de déguerpir. C'est à ce moment là, que je compris qu'Emmett venait de terminer son boulot pour le moment. Je lui fis un vague signe et il me rejoignit dans l'habitacle de ma vieille carcasse.

« - Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Dit-il

- C'est le même tueur. Répondis-je. Et ca m'inquiète ! Contrairement aux autres tueurs, sa confiance ne se raffermit pas au fur et à mesure des victimes.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- L'expérience Emmett. Soufflais-je. Il a toujours été confiant, toujours, tellement confiant, qu'il est sur de ne pas se faire attraper ! Comment je le sais ? Il est audacieux. Banner ne s'est pas fait agresser chez lui, dehors durant un trajet habituel ou une promenade. Banner s'est fait kidnappé au lycée de Forks ! M'exclamais-je

- Audacieux ? Merde, ce gars ose tout de même prendre des risques avec tout cette médiatisation autour de lui ! S'écria Emmett. Bien sur qu'il fera une erreur. Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire d'autre ?

- Vérifie auprès de Charlie, si le maire a enfin décidé d'installer des caméras de surveillance à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ça pourrait nous aider. Dis-je

- Ça pourrait être un début ! Déclara t-il. Mais je doute que Forks en ait les moyens, restriction budgétaire oblige ! Quoi d'autre ?

- Mes premières suppositions se sont confirmées. Le suspect est bien un homme de race blanche, 1m85/90, plutôt bien bâtis en sachant qu'il a réussi à transporter plusieurs hommes et neutraliser certains d'entre eux. Les victimes ont par instinct le réflexe de se débattre. Dis-je avant qu'il ne me coupe. Il est intelligent, instruit, assez charmant pour mettre ses victimes à l'aise et en confiance. Vu sa manière de procéder, je dirais qu'il est expérimenté, malgré son jeune âge, moins de la trentaine, ce n'est pas un novice ni un débutant qu'on pourrait attraper avec une emprunte ou à l'aide de son ADN.

- Tu as lu le rapport de Kate ! Dit Emmett. Donc on a rien !

- Aucune emprunte, mèche de cheveux ou quoique ce soit ! Acquiesçais-je. Il en sera de même pour Banner, fais moi confiance !

- J'aimerais que tu aies tords sur ce point là ! Dit-il. Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur le meurtre de Banner ?

- Il ne le connaissait pas, Emmett et pourtant Banner s'est laissé duper. Ricanais-je. Il l'a mis en confiance, il l'a neutraliser et il l'a fait calmement sortir du bâtiment par les sorties de secours ! Il a dû actionner l'alarme incendie pour vider les lieux et transporter Banner sans rencontrer le moindre obstacles !

- Comme un professionnel ! Souffla t-il

- Comme un professionnel ! Répétais-je. Passe avec une équipe dans sa salle de biologie, peut être, qu'on aura une chance ! Dis-je »

Il hocha la tête et rangea son carnet dans la poche intérieur de son trench coat. Il passa une main nerveuse sur sa barbe naissante et expira bruyamment. Emmett était doué dans son métier mais trop sensible à ce qu'il l'entourait. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait en arriver là, comment ces gens si ordinaire, à la base, étaient devenus des tueurs.

« - Mais pourquoi Goat Rocks ? S'exclama t-il. Pourquoi Forks ?

- Je dois encore étudier les autres meurtres pour comprendre comment il fonctionne. Répondis-je. J'aurai peut être une théorie la dessus !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de théorie, Swan ! J'ai besoin de faits et de preuves, le procureur ne pourra pas clouer ce salopard avec des présomptions !

- Je comprend parfaitement, Em'. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Forks est devenu son terrain de chasse. Dis-je. Ashley Dowling venait aussi de Forks ! »

Emmett cessa de gratter sa barbe. « - Tu veux dire que chaque habitants de Forks est une potentielle victime ! »

Je hochais la tête. « - Alors nous ne devons pas perdre de temps ! Dit-il. J'enverrais une équipe au lycée demain, Charlie se chargera d'interroger les proches de Banner et je resterai ici pour diriger les opérations. »

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un texto. « - Nous nous installerons au poste de police du shérif !

- Tu prends la place de Charlie en soit ! Dis-je, tout sourire. Carlisle transportera le cadavre à l'hôpital de la morgue, je suppose ! Le médecin légiste est toujours le Dr. Gerandy ?

- A ce que je sache ! Charlie ne m'a parlé d'aucun changement en tout cas. Répondit-il. J'aimerais que tu bosses avec Angela et que vous enquêtiez sur les employés de l'hôpital. Je devrais avoir un mandat d'ici demain matin !

- Angela est de retour de Phoenix ? M'écriais-je. Je n'en avais aucune idée !

- Tu sais que c'est, la police d'Arizona ! » Je hochais la tête.

Angela Weber était la seule femme enquêtrice que je côtoyais à Seattle et la seule qu'Emmett avait choisi, parmi tant d'autres, à mettre sur le terrain avec son équipe quand il avait été promu chef de la police. C'était une jolie asiatique qui laissait tromper son monde grâce à sa carrure frêle et fragile. Mais il en était rien, Angela Weber avait fait ses débuts au côté de la police de Phoenix, major de promotion, elle avait d'abord tenté Washington mais elle avait été trop confiante trop rapidement. Et quand il avait fallu arrêter un baron de la drogue, ils avaient foirés la mission et compromis l'enquête. Elle comme son équipe. L'un des leurs étaient un ripoux et après avoir dissous l'équipe, ils les avaient envoyés aux quatre coins du pays. Toutes leurs enquêtes avaient été ré-ouvertes et Angela était souvent rappelé pour être interroger. Elle avait encore été rappelé mais aujourd'hui était le grand retour apparemment.

«- Alors ? Dit Emmett. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Je devrais ? Demandais-je, suspicieuse. Je n'ai encore rien fait qui pourrait me nuire ! M'exclamais-je. Si c'est pour Yorkie -[...]

- Eric Yorkie ? Le journaliste ?

- T'en connais d'autres des journalistes aussi tordus que Yorkie ? Ce gars n'a aucune étique, Em' ! Dis-je, acerbe. Il pourrait se vendre pour une miette d'information. D'ailleurs tu devrais surveiller son blog, au cas où tu sais, si l'un des gars crachait le morceau.

- Ne me parle pas de l'affaire Hoh River, pitié ! S'écria Emmett

- Emmett ! Grondais-je. Il a engagé une prostituée pour séduire l'un des gars de la police de Clallam pour obtenir des informations illégalement ! »

Je le foudroyais du regard alors qu'il esquissait un sourire. Quand il éclata de rire, je ne pus m'en empêcher également. _Pauvre Sully, sa carrière s'était joué à cause d'un coup d'une nuit et de Yorkie ! _Alors qu'il séchait une larme, Emmett se calma.

« - De toute façon, je ne parlais de lui ! Dit-il. Mais je m'en occuperais quand même, en retour, ne lui cherche pas d'histoires. Il en assez écrit sur toi !

- Tu parles ! Soufflais-je. Comme si voler mes antécédents psychiatriques n'était pas déjà si grave, j'ai bien fait de le griller auprès des maisons de presse et -[...]

- Je t'en pries, c'était il y a un an ! Déclara Emmett. Passons, je parlais du Dr. Masen, je l'ai rencontré quand je lui ai donné le dossier.

- Chic type ! Murmurais-je en triturant mes doigts.

- Comment ça s'est passé alors ? Me demanda t-il »

Quand je tournais ma tête vers Emmett, celui détourna le regard et feint de surveiller les policiers aux alentours. Les journalistes étaient toujours aussi nombreux mais la foule de curieux avait fini par se lasser. Je continuais de scruter Emmett, qui refusait de croiser mon regard et je compris.

« - Espèce de sale fouine, j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies tendu un piège ! M'exclamais-je. Tu n'avais strictement rien à faire aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que Charlie t'appelles en tout cas et tu avais prévu cette séance, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu peux bien te vanter d'être la meilleure profiler, ce que tu insinues est totalement faux ! Dit-il. Il faudrait vraiment être quelqu'un d'intelligent pour organiser une telle coïncidence, quelqu'un de minutieux, imprévisible et relativement doué dans son métier d'inspecteur et de chef de la police de Seattle ! »

Je lui assénais un coup de poing dans l'épaule et tentait de faire taire son rire. « - La ferme et ne recommence jamais ! »

Je regardais le tableau de bord et me rendit compte de l'heure tardive. J'avais fini mes cours à la faculté à quinze heures de l'après midi, j'avais passé une heure avec le Dr. Masen et j'avais foncé directement à Forks. Il était bientôt vingt heures et je devais rentrer à Seattle tout aussi rapidement que j'étais venues.

« - Descends de ma voiture ! Dis-je, à la hâte

- Ne sois pas comme ca, Bells ! Grogna Emmett. Et puis, je sais que ca t'a fait du bien, j'ai tord ?

- C'est le cas et oui, tu as tords mais je n'aie pas le temps de m'attarder dessus, je dois retourner à Seattle ! Répondis-je. Ça me prendrait trop de temps de m'asseoir là et de t'expliquer ô combien tu as tords McCarty !

- Tu fuis, Swan ! Dit-il, alors qu'il descendait de la voiture. Et cette chambre si douillette dont j'ai entendu Charlie en parler, qu'est ce que t'en fais ?

- Je serais là à l'aube, en espérant que je sois toujours vivante d'ici là ! Dis-je. Le tueur de Goat Rocks rôde toujours, après tout !

- Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs et mon petit cœur Swan ! Répondit Emmett. Je t'appellerais des que j'aurais atterris dans ma chambre d'hôtel ! Rajouta Em' en claquant la portière»

(…)

Il était vingt et une heure et la route était presque vide. J'étais à mi-chemin entre Seattle et Forks, un terrain vague dans un recoin isolé où le silence était maître et l'obscurité dominante. Je sortis de ma vieille Chevrolet et parcourrais l'endroit du regard, quand je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais. _N'était ce pas trop exubérant ?_ Je suivis l'allée de gravier sans encombre, perchée sur mes hauts talons rouges vernis et montais ensuite les marches aussi précautionneusement que possible. Dieu merci, la neige ne prédominait pas ce soir, une légère mousse blanche persistait tout de même mais aucun verglas ni gelé.

_Pourquoi je n'avais pas mis de collant déjà ? _Je regrettais vivement la robe noire moulante que j'avais enfilé à la va vite. Le seule bon coté des choses et que j'avais remplacé mon vieux parka par un long manteau épais. Quand je franchis la dernière marche, j'actionnais la ridiculeuse sonnette à ma droite et attendit patiemment. Elle était presque insignifiante face à ces grandes portes marrons imposantes. Quand elles s'ouvrirent enfin, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et mes rougissements se confondaient avec l'air frais du plein air. Je passais une main dans mes longs cheveux bruns emmêlés et me permis un coup d'œil.

« - Vous êtes venue ! Dit-il, alors qu'il jetait un torchon sur son épaule.

- Je l'avais mentionné avant de partir ! Répondis-je, simplement. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard !

- Je viens juste de terminer la préparation du dîner ! Dit-il. Entrez, Miss Swan, je vous en pries !

- Docteur Masen ! Répondis-je, en attrapant la main qu'il me tendait. Et si on se mettait à table ? »


	5. Chapter 4 : Un trophée n'est pas un

**Note : **Le mystère sur le passé de notre protagoniste est soulevé et la nature de notre meurtrier à été percé à jour. Bonne lecture, chicas et un _grand_ merci pour les reviews et pour les nouvelles lectrices. J'en ai perdu en route et ca fait toujours plaisir de voir du nouveau monde :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un trophée n'est pas un trophée **

« - Pour les gourmets, un simple steak suffit à combler une faim. Déclara le Dr. Masen. Bien sur, j'ai débusqué cette viande avec délicatesse. Je l'ai laissé mariné dans du vin blanc, ensuite rôtis et flambée. »

Il passa à ma droite et me présenta une assiette magnifiquement présentée. Il déposa sa propre assiette en face de moi et se mit à table. Je ramenais ma serviette sur mes genoux et appréciais la vue. Si l'extérieur de son manoir m'avait éblouis, l'intérieur était bluffant. Une salle à manger exquise, décoré avec le meilleur goût. Il avait fait en sorte de rendre cette pièce assez chaleureuse pour un dîner en tête à tête. Je levais mon verre de vin et il en fit de même. Les hostilités étaient d'ores et déjà ouvertes. Après une brève gorgée, je récupérais mes couverts.

« - Et bien, si je m'y attendais. Dis-je. Vous en parfait chef de cuisine, qu'elle est cette viande ?

- Sachez Miss Swan que j'accorde une très grande importance à la cuisine. Répondit-il avec ce sourire en coin si spécial. J'ai un régime assez spécial qui m'oblige à choisir mes propres mets, si spécial, que je me suis accoutumé à préparé des viandes rares. Dit-il

- Une grande importance, hein ? Répétais-je. Vous chassez des espèces rares donc. Ce pauvre animal est-il menacé ?

- Qui ne l'est pas, Miss Swan ? S'exclama t-il. Ce sont les lois de la nature et si nous ne voulons pas être manger alors il faut être celui qui mange avant d'être dévoré !

- Nourrir le corps, nourris l'esprit ! Terminais-je. Est ce la gastronomie qui vous a rendu aussi intelligent et si philosophique ou l'innée a eu le dessus sur l'acquis ?

- Mangez ! M'ordonna t-il, en rigolant »

Mes mains étaient suspendues au dessus de mon assiette. J'étais intriguée à la fois par le personnage mais également par mon plat. Qui soit disant en passant avait l'air délicieux. Il me souhaita un bon appétit que je lui rendis et m'attaquais sans plus attarder à cette viande si spécial, qu'il avait concocté. La viande était tendre, presque moelleuse et fondante en bouche. C'était indéfinissable, presque inimaginable puis que je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Après avoir engloutis la moitié de mon steak et les quelques légumes vapeurs en accompagnement, je m'arrêtais. Je récupérais ma serviette et m'essuyait la bouche alors qu'il continuait à apprécier son plat.

« - Vous devez absolument me dire de quoi il en retourne ! Déclarais-je. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, Dr. Masen !

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit-il, surpris. Vous n'appréciez pas le plat ?

- Bien sur, que j'apprécie ! M'exclamais-je. C'est excellent, presque trop excellent -[...]

- La cuisine n'est qu'un passe temps, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu mieux faire ! Répondit-il

- Oh, ne vous méprenez pas ! Dis-je. Je ne parlais pas de vos talents culinaire, la viande est excellente en elle même, vous n'avez fait que la sublimer !

Il récupéra sa serviette et la déposa sur la table. Un sourire satisfait sur lèvre. « - C'est une manière de me complimenter ! Dit-il. Et pour répondre à votre question, Carne de Ibérico ! »

« - Pourquoi vos goûts ne m'étonne pas ? Soupirais-je. J'étais pourtant sur d'en trouver chez mon bouché, zut ! Dis-je »

Il reprit ses couverts, prêt à terminer son assiette et je m'y obligeais également. _Il m'avait fait à dîner ! _Si le Dr. Masen était quelqu'un de sérieux aux séances, il l'était encore plus quand il dînait. Il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il prenait une bouchée de viande et ça me fascinait. Je continuais à le fixer alors que je buvais mon vin. _Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau et charmant mais à la fois froid et distant ? _Quand je ne pus encaisser plus, je déposais mes couverts.

« - Nourrir le corps, nourris l'esprit Miss Swan ! Dit Masen

- Mon esprit n'a pas besoins d'être autant nourris ! Répliquais-je. Vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce que je crois vous importe vraiment ! Répondit-il

- C'est vrai car ce qui m'importe, c'est ce que vous pensez vous en tant que psychiatre ! Dis-je »

Il se leva et me servit un peu plus de vin. Je le remerciais. « - Je vous l'ai dis, j'aime les choses rares Miss Swan et vous êtes assurément rare ! Dit-il »

Il prit nos deux assiettes et quitta la pièce. Je terminais mon verre d'une traite et je le rejoignis dans sa grande et luxueuse cuisine avec le reste de vaisselle.

« - Vous êtes mon invité, vous n'êtes pas obligé ! Dit-il

- Quelle genre de fille serais-je, si je restais patiemment assise à vous regardez débarrasser ? M'exclamais-je. Ce ne serait pas digne d'une fille de shérif ! Dis-je avec sourire

- Oui, quelle genre de femme êtes vous, Miss Swan ? »

Il me raccompagna dans son immense salon et me proposa un siège. La pièce dégageait une chaleur inimaginable, la cheminée couvrait un large espace et j'appréciais grandement la sensation. Le Dr. Masen prit place sur le canapé en face de moi et me scruta.

« - Vous semblez songeuse, Miss Swan ! Dit-il. Un problème avec l'enquête ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux en parler avec vous ! Déclarais-je. L'affaire est toujours en cour après tout !

- Et bien, je suis tenue sous le secret médical et une clause de confidentialité m'empêche de parler de l'affaire en cour sous aucune manière. Le FBI me tient sous le coude, ne vous en faîtes pas ! »

J'acquiesçais. Mais lui faire confiance était-il la meilleure chose à faire ? Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne lui faisais pas totalement confiance et il se méfiait également. « - Nous avons un autre meurtre sur les bras! »

« - Ce n'est pas ce qui vous préoccupe en soit, vous êtes bien trop intelligente pour vous laissez dépasser. Dit-il. Il y a autre chose, n'est ce pas ?

- Je connaissais la victime ! Déclarais-je. Un professeur de lycée que j'appréciais particulièrement !

- L'inspecteur McCarty ne devrait-il pas vous retirez l'affaire ?

- Emmett ferait n'importe quoi sauf me reprendre l'affaire, il a besoin de moi. Dis-je

- Vous vous portez une grande confiance ! Dit-il. Qu'est ce que votre histoire cache ?

- Nous avons commencés travailler ensemble après que je - […]

- Après qu'on vous diagnostique ! Devina t-il

- Si vous le dîtes ! Eludais-je. Le fait est que je n'ai pas toujours été comme ca, enfin vous voyez, toutefois il n'a jamais paru ennuyé qu'on le fasse travaillé avec moi ! Bien au contraire, c'était le seul qui demandait après moi lorsque les autres me fuyait, il ne voulait pas une autre charge de travail avec moi !

- Quand est ce que vos symptômes ont commencés ?

- Je ne saurais pas le dire, expliquais-je, ca été progressive et sur une longue période ! Je sais juste qu'il y a un moment le vase à débordé et j'ai juste perdu pied, on m'a diagnostiqué un peu après ! Dis-je

- Oublions l'aspect médicale, Miss Swan, dit-il, selon vous quand est ce que ca à débuté ? Demanda le Dr. Masen »

Il leva un sourcil et je secouais la tête. Je détestais m'étaler sur ma vie privée et je détestais encore plus l'ambiance médecin et patient qu'il avait instauré. Si l'idée première de l'invitation était de me sonder, la consultation du lundi aurait bien pu être avancée. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, complètement nerveuse. Si je devais me jeter à l'eau, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Toutefois, j'avais espérer ne jamais en arriver là après tout parler de mon passé m'ennuyait plus que tout.

« - Il y a neuf ans, Port Angeles avait fait face à une crise. Dis-je. Une crise liée à des soudaines disparitions, on retrouvait des cadavres de couples une semaine après leur disparition dans les rues et les habitants avaient cédés à la panique. J'avais tout juste tout juste dix huit ans, bientôt diplômé et relativement heureuse malgré la situation.

- J'ai eus vent de cette histoire, dit-il songeur. James et Victoria Neeson, un couple de sociopathe.

- Le shérif de la ville travaillait étroitement avec la police de Seattle et mon père, Charlie, ramenait souvent son travaille à la maison. Ce qui déplaisait fortement à Sue ! soit disant en passant ! Dis-je

- Sue ? Répéta t-il. Vous appelez votre mère par son prénom ?

- Sue Clearwater n'est aucunement ma mère, ni de loin ni de près. Rectifiais-je. Mes parents ont divorcés bien avant que j'apprenne à lire mais je rendais visite à mon père de temps en temps. Jusqu'à ce que je décide enfin de quitter l'Arizona et de venir vivre avec Charlie. Mon père ne s'était jamais vraiment fait à l'idée du départ de Renée mais après un an à mes côtés, il a compris qu'il avait assez perdue de temps

- Vous lui semblez précieuse mais vous n'êtes pas aussi démonstrative qu'un père aurait souhaité avec sa fille. Dit-il. Vous l'aimez sincèrement mais on ne peut pas le voir au premier abord.

- Je tiens beaucoup de lui, je vous rassure. Pouffais-je. Bref, Sue Clearwater était une veuve avec deux enfants, Leah et Seth. Son mari était l'un des meilleurs amis de Charlie et il avait commencé à passer du temps ensemble pour surmonter cette perte »

Il hocha la tête et je devinais simplement ce qu'il avait en tête. « - Je sais ce que vous vous demandez ! Dis-je. Quel est le rapport avec les meurtres perpétrés par le couple Neeson ?

- Quand est ce que nous avons échangé les rôles ? Demanda t-il. Ça ne me convient pas que vous soyez celle qui pose les questions et qui suppose. Dit-il

- Détrompez vous, je n'ai aucunement envie de vous usurper votre rôle de psychiatre. Rétorquais-je. Quand vous travaillez sur des meurtres d'une telle envergure, vous devez vous y engager corps et âmes, quitte à sacrifier toutes relations. Sue a eu du mal, elle a perdu son mari, elle était encore attaché à lui et bien qu'elle le niait, elle était traumatisée. Un décès change une personne Dr. Masen et on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

- Certains psychologues pensent que souvent le déni est le plus dangereux des facteurs mais faire face et se rendre compte de la perte, reste souvent le plus douloureux et le plus insurmontable. Affirma le Dr. Masen

- Le plus dure pour Sue n'a pas été que Charlie soit tant occupé, ou absent pour elle ou même noyé dans les dossiers qu'il ramenait à la maison et qu'il cachait ensuite dans le coffre fort. Dis-je. Le plus dure avait été que malgré tout Charlie trouvait le temps de me parler, de passer du temps avec moi et de prendre soin de moi. J'ai aidé Charlie avec les disparitions, j'avais juste porté de l'intérêt à son travail et je ne l'avais pas accablé. C'était son foutu boulot de shérif après tout, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle en avait pu arriver là ! »

Je frictionnais mes bras et me remémorais avec peine cette année là. Je regrettais cette époque, je regrettais même un peu Sue mais rien qu'en parler me donnait des envies de meurtres. Certaines femmes pouvaient être parfois si cruelles. Les yeux dans la vague, je n'avais pas remarqué que je fixais le Dr. Masen. Il me scrutait, un pauvre sourire scotché sur son visage si parfait. Je frissonnais. Il restait tout de même effrayant. _Bizarre ! _Il m'encouragea à continuer alors que je me raclais la gorge.

« - Sue est devenue jalouse, lunatique et parfois sujette à des absences. Déclarais-je. Personne n'avait rien vue venir, surtout avec les meurtres. Ni Leah, ni Seth ni moi et encore moins Charlie

- L'attention du public était accaparé par James et Victoria, en particulier Charlie. Conclut-il. Puis vous avez également accaparé Charlie laissant Sue toute seule, face à deuil qu'elle n'assumait pas totalement.

- J'ai l'impression de passer pour une méchante, soufflais-je. Elle souffrait du syndrome de Munchausen par procuration. »

Les yeux du Dr. Masen s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais il ne dit rien. « - Vous savez alors, devinais-je. Cette maladie a poussée cette femme à tuer ses propres enfants. Elle les avaient empoisonnées, elle a quittée leur maison et puis, elle est venue chez nous.

- Les femmes atteintes de cette maladie tuent pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle, qu'on leur porte de l'attention même si elles sont déclarées psychotiques.

- J'étais seule, je ne m'attendais pas à celle récupère l'arme que Charlie cachait dans son coffre fort. Dis-je, d'un ton calme. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle connaissait la combinaison, quoi que, Charlie était assez tête en l'air pour le noter sur un bout de papier au cas ou. M'exaspérais-je

- Elle a tenté de vous tuer également, vous, le centre d'attention de Charlie. Dit-il. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda le Dr. Masen

- Sue n'aimait pas l'idée que Charlie ait une arme à la maison. Ça lui rappelait son mari, il aimait la chasse et elle avait une sainte horreur des armes à feu depuis. Dis-je. Mais elle avait quand même prit l'arme et elle a réussi à me tirer dessus. Juste là. » Je ramenais mes cheveux sur le côté droit et pontait du doigt la longue cicatrice qui ornait mon cou.

Le Dr. Masen bondit du canapé et s'agenouilla de sorte à être à ma hauteur. Son souffle chauffe caressa mon visage alors que son doigt retraçait la cicatrice qu'elle m'avait laissé. « - Charlie avait oublié un dossier, un coup de chance, alors il était repassé à la maison. Dis-je. Imaginez sa surprise quand il m'avait trouvé par terre, agonisant dans la cuisine alors que sa petite amie regardait tranquillement les infos. Murmurais-je »

Il leva les yeux vers moi. « - Elle était saine d'esprit quand il l'a arrêté. Devina t-il. Il a réussi à vous sauver mais je suppose que maintenant ça se passe mal pour lui. »

Je me dégageais de son emprise, mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il se relevait toujours aussi imperturbable. Il regagna sa place alors que je remettais mes cheveux en place. Je détestais cette cicatrice. « - Il n'a plus fréquenté personne après ça, il refuse de laisser quelqu'un d'autre rentrer dans nos vies maintenant et je regrette qu'il n'est pas pu refaire sa vie. »

« - Vous n'êtes pas coupable ! Déclara le Dr. Masen. Elle était malade, rongé par un deuil qu'elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter.

- Nous sommes tous coupables de quelque chose, Dr. Masen. Répliquais-je. Après ça, Charlie et moi sommes plongés dans les disparitions et les meurtres. Et ça été une révélation pour moi comme pour lui, je devais travailler avec la police car j'étais douée.

- Vous en avez fait une thérapie, s'écria t-il surpris. On a tenté de vous tuer et tous ce que vous avez trouvé à faire, c'était de vous plonger dans une série de meurtre.

- Et voilà le résultat ! Ricanais-je, en ouvrant les bras »

Était ce la meilleure solution à l'époque ? La réponse était évidente mais j'avais réussi à ne pas me laisser abattre par les événements. J'avais été diplômé avec succès, j'avais gardé mon sang froid durant tout le temps du procès et j'avais pleuré la mort de Leah et de Seth avec autant de dignité qu'il me restait. J'avais vus plusieurs psychiatres et psychologues pour rassurer mes proches sur mon état mental, j'avais fait semblant, j'avais mentis et j'avais aussitôt quitté Forks , le plus vite possible en tout cas, dans le but d'étudier la criminologie et pour me présenter aux examens pour être agent du FBI en vain. Eux n'avaient pas été aussi dupe que Forks et c'est comme ca qu'on m'avait découverte. Aujourd'hui, on doutait de ma santé mentale et je n'étais toujours pas un agent du FBI. Je ne restait pas moins la plus douée et la plus compétente en tant que profiler. On m'avait simplement laissé le choix. Consultante ou rien.

« - Qu'est-il advenu de Sue ? Me demanda le Dr. Masen. Je suppose qu'elle a plaidée la folie ?

- Les psychiatres l'ont jugés folle de toute façon. Dis-je. Elle purge sa peine dans un hôpital psychiatrique quelque part à Washington, je ne sais pas pour Charlie mais je n'ai jamais pris de nouvelle depuis le procès. Déclarais-je »

L'horloge de son salon sonna minuit et je fus surpris de voir à quelle vitesse le temps défilait. Alors que je jetais un coup d'œil l'horloge, je sentis le regard de mon interlocuteur et je me tournais vers lui, l'air interrogatif. Il devait sûrement bouillir de question et il devait sûrement dressé une liste de mes symptômes dans sa tête. Je cachais un sourire. Le Dr. Masen ne cessait de regarder tour à tour mon cou et mon visage. Je me raclais la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« - Il se fait tard, je pense que je vais y aller. Déclarais-je en me levant. J'ai du chemin à faire jusque Forks ! »

Il hocha la tête et je me levais. Mes jambes étaient engourdis et j'eus du mal à faire les premiers pas. Je passais devant mon hôte alors qu'il me raccompagnait, sa main effleurait le bas de mon dos. « - Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir complimenté sur votre tenue, dit-il. Je vous aie trouvé magnifique. »

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammées. « - Je vous remercie pour le dîner, c'était vraiment excellent ! Dis-je. Meilleure que ce que je ne m'étais imaginé d'ailleurs ! »

Il partit dans petit rire discret et carillonnant alors qu'il m'aidait à enfiler mon manteaux. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et les dégageaient de mon col. « - C'était avec plaisir, dit-il. Même si vous n'avez pas honorer cette viande, vous m'avez au moins honoré de votre présence Miss Swan ! »

Je m'arrêtais nette, prise au dépourvue et complètement stupéfaite. « - Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ? Demandais-je, fébrile.

- Que vous m'avez honoré de votre présence ? Répéta t-il. Je ne comprend pas.

- Non, m'exclamais-je, avant ça. Vous avez dit que je n'avais pas honoré la viande !

- Parce que vous n'aviez pas fini votre assiette, dit-il peu sur de lui. La gastronomie est art, rien ne doit être gâché. Si la viande est gâchée alors l'animal est mort pour rien. Vous ne l'honorez pas si vous gaspillez de sa chaire. »

Mon cerveau se mit en marche et je compris ce que j'avais manqué depuis le début. Le Dr. Masen me scrutait, circonspect et se méfiait face à mon attitude. Il plissa les yeux et recula de quelques pas. « - Je suis désolé, soufflais-je en retrouvant mes esprits. C'est juste que vous venez à l'instant de soulevez un point crucial de l'enquête ! »

J'étais euphorique. Si le tueur des Goat Rocks était intelligent, j'avais autour de moi des gens encore plus intelligent que lui. Néanmoins, ce qui était en jeu était encore plus surprenant que ce nous avions imaginés. Nous étions loin du compte et Emmett comme Charlie allaient être terrifiés de ma macabre découverte.

Le Dr. Masen s'était figé lui aussi et je compris son mal l'aise. On parlait d'une enquête en cour sur une série de meurtre. Finir cette soirée sur une mauvaise note, n'était pas dans mes plans. « - Encore merci pour le dîné, éludais-je. Je ne manquerai pas la séance du lundi, je serais à votre bureau après mon cour à la faculté ! »

Il hocha la tête et m'offrit son sourire si énigmatique. « - Comme je l'ai sous entendu à plusieurs reprises, c'était un plaisir Miss Swan! « Il m'ouvrit la porte et je m'engouffrais dehors.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes avant que la brise du soir fouette mon visage. Le Dr. Masen me tendit une main, que je m'empressais de serrer et je lui offris un sourire. J'allais faire volte face quand je me rappelais d'une dernière chose. « - J'oubliais, dis-je, si j'avais été végétarienne comment est ce que vous vous seriez débrouillé ? Demandais-je »

Le Dr. Masen sourit. « - Je suis assez observateur et j'ai deviné que vous ne l'étiez pas. Dit-il. Toutefois, il m'arrive de me tromper alors j'avais prévu un plan de secours !

- Perspicace et prévenant, m'exclamais-je. » j'acquiesçais. « - Bonne nuit Dr. Masen ! »

Je regagnais ma voiture sans me retourner et sans attendre de réponse. Comme à l'arrivée, je ne trébuchais pas et je ne tombais pas. Aussitôt dans l'habitacle de ma voiture, j'avais ouvert la boite à gants où j'avais jeté sans ménagement mon téléphone portable. Emmett était sûrement furieux, j'avais sûrement manqué son appel. Mais le temps nous était compté et après ma nouvelle découverte, il ne m'en voudrait certainement plus. Je lui envoyais un texto et lui demandais de me retrouver demain matin chez mon père.

La route était longue jusqu'à Forks et j'avais hâte de rejoindre Charlie, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas rentré. Il s'assurait toujours d'être le dernier à quitter le poste et j'étais sur que c'était seulement au petit matin que nous nous allions nous retrouver. Nous avions tous besoins d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

(…)

Je me retournais sans cesse dans mon lit, pris dans un de ces atroces cauchemars où chacun de mes mouvements étaient lents et lourds. Aucun sons ne sortaient de ma bouche pourtant j'avais cette irrésistible envie de crier et de me débattre. Je me noyais dans une marre de sang, mon sang et je suffoquais, incapable de remonter à la surface. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je me sente tomber dans le vide. C'est là, que je me réveillais en sursaut.

La première chose que je regardais était mon réveil, à peine huit heures. Les rayons du soleil taquinaient mes pauvres petits yeux bouffis. J'avais oublié de tirer les rideaux en me couchant hier soir. J'avais retrouvé ma petite chambre d'adolescente et je m'étais faite à l'idée d'être rentrée à la maison. Comme je l'avais supposé, Charlie n'était pas encore rentré quand j'étais arrivé alors j'étais directement monté à l'étage avec le sac que j'avais préalablement préparé en quittant Seattle pour rejoindre le manoir du Dr. Masen. Le débardeur et le short, que j'avais en guide de pyjama me collait à la peau, j'avais transpiré malgré le froid qui paralysait Forks. _Ces cauchemars étaient insupportables ! _Je me levais avec difficulté. Charlie dormait toujours. J'avais presque oubliée les cloison fines qui séparaient ma chambre de la sienne et ses ronflements tout aussi audibles pour moi que pour les voisins.

Je regagnais la salle de bain d'un pas lourd, une serviette sur l'épaule et ma trousse de toilette à la main. Je me promis de ne pas durer et de préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant Emmett. Ce boulet était toujours opérationnel à partir de dix heures et l'échéance était longue jusque là. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque réconfort dans une douche brûlante.

(…)

Je déposais nos deux assiettes sur la table quand Charlie descendit enfin les escaliers, une heure après. Je récupérais la bouteille de jus de fruit dans le frigo et regagnait la table. Je m'installais enfin et attendit patiemment que Charlie daigne se montrer.

«- Tu sais que je déteste quand mes œufs brouillés sont tièdes, répliquais-je alors qu'il récupérait les toast dans le grille pain. Quel est intérêt de faire un petit déjeuner chaud sinon ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, gamine ! S'exclama Charlie. J'ai passé une bonne nuit, merci de t'en soucier et toi ? Comment a été ta nuit ?

- Ne te fais pas ta chochotte, grognais-je. » Je roulais des yeux et attaquais mon assiette.

Je n'avais pas spécialement faim mais une grosse journée nous attendait aujourd'hui, du moins, si Emmett se montrait. Charlie s'était installé en face de moi et ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'œil. Il était heureux de me voir ici mais il était mal à l'aise aussi. Après tout, j'avais failli mourir dans cette même cuisine.

Après l'accident, Charlie avait tenté de nous faire déménager par tous les moyens, quitte à partir pour Seattle et abandonner son poste de shérif. Charlie était celui qui était le plus hanté par ce fâcheux accident alors que c'est moi qui en avait seulement subis les conséquences. Il avait presque perdu son unique enfant, sa petite fille chérie. Et cette maison, en plus de lui rappeler sa séparation avec Renée, lui rappelait sans cesse le fait que sa petite amie de l'époque avait tenté de me tuer. La seule chose dont j'étais reconnaissante était que l'histoire n'avait pas prit autant de l'ampleur qu'on le craignait. Il n'avait pas fait les gros titres ou un flash spécial info grâce ou à cause de James et Victoria. Et c'était la seule chose que je ne regrettais pas.

Après un énième coup d'œil, je soupirais. « - Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je porte des lunettes de temps en temps, que je ne vois pas tes petits regards ! Dis-je. Et crois le ou non, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de discret !

- Tu parles, n'oublies pas de qui tu tiens gamine ! Répondit Charlie.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, papa ! Ricanais-je. Absolument pas discret, je veux dire, regarde moi ? Devine de qui je tiens ? »

Charlie se racla gorge alors qu'il grognait mécontent de n'avoir rien à dire. Quelque chose à propos d'avoir une fille trop intelligente. Malheureusement, l'ambiance bonne famille fut interrompu par quelques coups à la porte. Je laissais Charlie s'en occuper alors que je remuais maladroitement mes œufs dans mon assiette.

Je distinguais clairement la grosse voix d'Emmett. Ces deux là étaient impossible lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils me rejoignirent sans plus tarder dans la cuisine. Je saluais un Emmett, euphorique devant le petit déjeuner que j'avais préparé. Il s'installa à mes côtés et me prit ma fourchette et mon assiette sans ménagement ni même mon consentement. Il ne m'avait même pas répondu en plus.

« - Ça te dérange pas j'espère, Bells ? Dit-il, la bouche pleine. J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas le finir et tu sais que je n'aime pas le gaspillage. »

Charlie tenta de cacher son rire mais je lui jetais un regard noir, qu'il prit soin d'éviter en se plongeant dans son assiette. « - Bien sur que non, Em ! Sifflais-je. Mais puisque tu en viens à parler gaspillage, tu viens de me rappeler de quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un. Bref, j'ai du nouveau sur notre affaire et ça ne va pas vous plaire du tout ! Déclarais-je »

Tout deux déposèrent leur couverts. Charlie affichait un visage plus sérieux alors qu'Emmett tentait de finir son toast. « - D'où le message d'hier soir, je suppose ! Dit-il »

Je hochais la tête. « - J'ai en quelque sorte fait une déplaisante découverte sur notre tueur, dis-je

- En plus du fait qu'il soit un meurtrier rusé et calculateur ? Marmonna Emmett, d'un ton ironique.

- Ou que ses envies de tuer ne peuvent plus être réfréner dorénavant et que l'atrocité des meurtres vont en crescendo ? Demanda Charlie

- Je pense que c'est bien pire, Charlie ! Dit Emmett , en devinant très bien ma mine déconfite. »

Emmett redevint sérieux et je reconnus à présent le chef de police qu'il était. « - Nous nous sommes trompés, Em ! Déclarais-je. Un trophée n'est pas un trophée !

- Chérie, évite les métaphores et va droit au but ! Me supplia Charlie

- J'oubliais que je parlais à deux hommes des cavernes ! Grognais-je. Le fait est que nous nous sommes plantés, Em ! Ce salaud ne garde pas les organes ou les morceaux de ces victimes en guises de trophée.

- Je ne comprend pas, dit-il. Je pensais qu'il gardait ces organes comme signes de victoires !

- Je le pensais aussi, dis-je, jusqu'à hier soir en tout cas. Mais il n'en est rien !

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire avec ? Demanda Charlie, perplexe

- Un trophée n'est pas un trophée, répétais-je. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis obligée de m'expliquer devant deux flics mieux expérimentés que moi. Bref, vous savez que chacun à sa manière interpréter les choses comme les mots, n'est ce pas ? A proprement parler, nous n'avions pas tord, nous avions juste mal interpréter son geste. Il ne dépouille pas ses victimes en signe de victoire mais en signe de récompense. »

Le souffle court, je me rendis peu à peu compte de l'effroyable vérité. Emmett était toujours perplexe alors que Charlie tentait de comprendre où je voulais en venir. « - Tuer ses victimes ne représentent pas un sacrifice pour lui, dis-je. C'est simplement les lois de la nature, c'est un sociopathe qui a construit c'est propre règles et tous ce qu'il fait c'est chasser ses proies en tant que prédateur.

- Est ce que tu suggères que c'est un prédateur sexuel ? Demanda Emmett

- Ces crimes sont à l'antipode des habituels prédateurs sexuels ! Rétorqua Charlie. Ce cinglée est simplement un prédateur à la recherche d'une proie à tuer

- Et qu'est ce qu'un prédateur fait de la carcasse d'une proie qu'il vient de tuer ? Demandais-je, fébrile »

- Emmett s'était arrêté de respirer et Charlie avait les yeux écarquillés au possible. « - Est ce que tu suggères qu'il les mange ? Bredouilla t-il » Emmett repoussa son assiette, complétement abasourdi et dégouté.

Je secouais la tête. « - Je ne suggère rien papa, je vous le dis car c'est un fait ! Déclarais-je. Notre homme est un cannibale ! »

« - Est ce que tu es sur de toi ? Demanda Emmett. Bella, je ne peux pas divulguer cette information au reste de l'équipe si tu n'es pas sur de toi ! Dit-il

- Est ce que je me suis déjà trompé sur un de mes profils ? M'exclamais-je. Ne perds pas ton temps à répondre à la question, nous avons tous la réponse. Le fait est que j'ai soulevé un point important. Dis-je

- Bon sang, s'écria Emmett. Comment en es tu arrivés à cette conclusion ?

- Une révélation après un dîné, éludais-je. En mangeant la chair de ses victimes, notre tueur honore ses victimes pour qu'elles ne soient pas morte en vain. Bien sur, il répond à ses pulsions meurtrière mais il se récompense également lui même et ses victimes. Il doit sûrement penser que ce doit être un privilège pour ses victimes d'être tué et mangé par lui ! »

Charlie ne disait plus rien et Emmett me scrutait d'un air perplexe. « - Ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais perdu la tête, grognais-je. Tout prend son sens, Emmett, pourquoi autant de victimes, son but, son objectif avec les dépouilles.

- Parce qu'il n'y aucune raison de m'en faire peut être ? S'écria t-il

- Je n'ai dis pas que tu n'as pas le droit de te méfier, après tout, tout le monde doute de ma santé mental, Emmett. Rétorquais-je. Je te disais seulement d'avoir confiance en mon jugement de consultante du FBI !

- Bella, tu nous parles de cannibalisme nutritionnelle !

- A Forks, murmura Charlie. Cette histoire soulèvera un vent de panique encore plus grand qu'il y a neuf ans. Dit-il

- Les recherches seront minimes, nous savons qu 'il a prit pour cible les habitants de Forks et nous pourrons facilement le débusquer avec les effectifs disponibles ! Répliquais-je

- J'espère que tu as raisons ! Souffla Emmett »

Charlie hocha la tête et décida de partir en premier au poste. Il voulait sûrement être le premier à avertir ses gars. Comme convenu, Emmett avait chargé Charlie d'interroger les proches de Banner et de prendre une équipe avec lui pour inspecter la salle de biologie de Banner. Jasper dirigera la deuxième l'équipe. Charlie me salua et quitta la pièce.

Emmett resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que le moteur de la voiture de Charlie s'éloigne assez pour qu'il n'entende rien sauf les aboiements du chien de notre voisine. « - Carlisle a terminé l'autopsie de Banner, il est toujours à l'hôpital et Angela te rejoindra directement la bas.

- Le juge a accepté de donner ce mandat, devinais-je. Ça a été rapide !

- Eleazar Denali m'en devait une ou plutôt à Carlisle mais ce qui est fait est fait ! Dit-il »

Je hochais la tête. « - Alors tu compte me dire comment est ce que tu en es arrivés à cette conclusion ? Demanda Emmett

- Emmett, l'avertis-je, pas maintenant !

- On avait dit pas de cachotterie, Isabella ! Dit-il. C'était la seule condition pour que tu puisse travailler sur l'affaire

- Merde, Em' ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? M'écriais-je. Que l'idée m'est venu après avoir visité un site internet où se regroupe des sociopathes cannibales ?

- Pitié, ne sois pas si stupide, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Non, toi ne sois si con, bordel ! Rétorquais-je. Alors quoi Emmett ? Pourquoi tu n'acceptes juste pas le fait que c'est simplement la nature de notre meurtrier qui te dérange ? Ne sois pas si naïf, Em, tu savais qu'en t'engageant tu rencontrerais bien pire que James et Victoria ou encore Aro Volturi !»

Je le défiais du regard alors qu'il levait les mains en signe d'abandon. « - Je suis désolé, Bells, c'est juste inconcevable en y repensant ! Dit-il. Bordel, nous sommes à Forks. On arrête les gens pour des contraventions non payés et des excès de vitesse pas pour des meurtre en série et encore moins pour du cannibalisme !

- Je sais, Em', je sais » Je lui frottais le dos et il plongea son visage dans les paumes de ses grandes mains. Cette affaire pouvait être culminante pour sa carrière, soit elle le rendait célèbre soit elle le détruirait complètement. Notamment car jusque là notre tueur n 'avait aucun faux pas. Sauf peut être attirer mon attention.

(...)


	6. Chapter 5 : L'étau se resserre ou pas

**Note** : Dimanche, 12h03. Après une correction rapide et une relecture, voilà pour vos petites mirettes un nouveau chapitre. Je suis assez contente de la tournure du chapitre, je suis inspirée et je pense que de chapitre en chapitre l'intrigue deviendra meilleure. Bref, aujourd'hui je répond à vos reviews :) Bonne lecture !

Klauudiexx : Beaucoup d'entre vous pense qu'Edward est notre tueur, qui sait peut être que vous avez raison ? Ou pas. Mais ca ne serait pas trop simple si c'était le cas ? * rire machiavélique* . Je vais m'arrêter là et ne pas te donner trop d'indices. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me suivre et d'être si enthousiaste :)

FlowerByFloweer : Holà, chica ! Je comprend tout à fait, toi dans ton lit et l'ordi avec toi, je fais pareil quand j'écris #TeamFeignasse. Edward est l'un des personnages principaux, normal qu'il aide dans l'affaire après s'il est coupable ou pas, ca reste une autre histoire. Enfin, un autre chapitre. C'est sur que c'est amusant de vous voir chercher le tueur et de faire autant de suppositions mais ca m'aide dans l'écriture de mon chapitre :D. Je te laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère te laisser encore plus perplexe que jamais, surtout que maintenant on a du nouveau ! Bonne lecture

Guest : C'est vrai que je ne veux pas aller trop vite, Bella qui résout une affaire en un chapitre ? Même moi, je peux pas y croire ! L'intrigue et le suspens s'annoncent corsé alors prépare à avoir très faim ! *double rire machiavélique* Aaah Edward un cannibale ? Qui sait ? Mais justement, avec cette fiction, je sors des sentiers battues. Je voulais surprendre en donnant à Bella un passé peu commun et je suis heureuse que t'aies appréciées. Je te laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ! ;)

MissMouette : Si je ne m'amuse, le chapitre répond à ta question sur les suspects. Bien sur les prochains chapitres les mettra plus en avant et de là, tu pourras faire autant de suppositions que tu veux ! Peut être que j'en répondrais à quelques unes, peut être ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

SoChic88, Alexise-me, KristenStewartFans : Soupçonnez l'insoupçonnable, je n'aurai pas su mieux dire que toi SoChic88 alors faites de même les deux autres. Ou pas ! Bien sur, que je ne vous direz pas si Edward est coupable ou non, malgré le prologue, il peut y avoir plusieurs possibilités de fin. En tout cas, j'en vois plusieurs et puis à ce stade de l'histoire, il manque encore des personnages donc pas assez de suspects ! Vous passez du coca light ... profitez de l'histoire et ne vous tracassez pas :D

fan fiction : Pas de pression ? Tu rêves, c'est comme ci tu m'avais mis un couteau sous la gorge et que tu m'avais dis : écoutes moi bien, je veux être surprise du début à la fin alors je veux une fin surprenante et extraordinaire. Sinon je trouverai, je traquerai et je mettrai fin à tes jours. *rire nerveux* Plus sérieusement, merci pour la review et c'est vrai qu'on s'éloigne de l'éternelle famille Cullen, tout beau et tout gentille. Ca donne du charme à la fiction, hein ! Je m'emballe -" mais c'est énorme, je m'attendais pas à ce que ca plaise autant, bon bon bon, je te laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'étau se resserre ... ou pas**

« - Nous voulons un accès total à la liste de vos anciens employés et du personnel, ordonna Angela, en tendant le mandat qu'Emmett nous avait déniché.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à le faire, mesdemoiselles !

- Ce mandat affirme que oui, donc, si vous pouviez vous dépêcher !

- Absolument tout ? Bégaya l'infirmière au comptoir

- Médecin, aides soignantes, infirmières, stagiaires, listais-je. Absolument tout et aussi rapidement que possible ! Rajoutais-je, excédée »

Elle hocha la tête et quitta son comptoir, comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Comme convenu, j'avais rejoins Angela à l'hôpital de Forks. Après notre entrevue et son petit déjeuner engloutis, Emmett m'avait gracieusement déposé avant de partir rejoindre Jasper au lycée de Forks.

Angela soupira bruyamment. Malgré la saison hivernale, elle avait réussi à garder un teint bronzé qui lui donnait bonne mine mais qui malheureusement ne déteignait pas sur son humeur. Elle semblait épuisé et chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était tranchant. Le boulot de flic était éreintant et je la comprenais mieux que quiconque. Angela s'appuya contre le bureau de la secrétaire et fit claquer ses ongles contre le bois de la table. J'avais toujours était fasciné par ses mains. Angela ne s'offrait qu'un plaisir féminin, se faire les ongles et avoir des mains impeccables. Je me demandais parfois si c'était grâce à ca, qu'elle avait pu séduire Ben, son petit ami actuelle. Elle pouvait être parfois rustre.

« - Tu penses qu'elle en a encore pour longtemps ? Marmonna Angela. J'ai besoin de caféine, peu importe si leur café ait un goût de chiotte !

- Je ne préfère pas le savoir, soupirais-je, tu sais quoi ? Je vais voir où en est Carlisle et Gerandy avec notre cadavre ! »

Elle hocha la tête. Je rejoignis l'ascenseur, le pas léger. « - Et ramène moi un café ! Cria Angela » Je lui offrit un sourire sadique, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. L'ascenseur descendit d'un niveau. Je m'engouffrais dans les couloirs tortueux de l'hôpital, à la recherche de la morgue. Je montrais mon badge à l'agent posté à la porte et il me fit un signe de tête.

Comme d'habitude, l'atmosphère était lourde et pesante. L'air anormalement glacé et frais. Je frottais mes bras alors que des frissons me picotaient les avants bras. Je détestais cette sensation, elle me rappelait trop souvent le fait que j'avais failli mourir, il y a neuf ans. Ne plus sentir mes membres, le froid qui s'insinuait en moi et ces frissons qui m'avertissaient que la fin était bientôt proche. Lorsque les battant de la salle s'entrechoquèrent derrière moi, Carslisle et le Dr. Gerandy se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers moi.

« - Isabella Swan, s'exclama le Dr. Gerandy, si je m'y attendais !

- Bonjour Bella, dit simplement Carlisle

- Dr. Gerandy, c'est un plaisir ! Répondis-je, simplement. Carlisle, dis-je d'un signe de tête, ou en êtes vous ?

- Nous avons fini très tôt, répondit Carlisle, le rapport d'autopsie a été directement faxé à Emmett et à Charlie mais j'ai une copie pour toi aussi !

- Travailler à deux à ses avantages, je suppose ! Répondis-je

Carlisle me tendit le rapport d'autopsie que je m'empressais de lire. **'Des hématomes sont visibles au niveau des poignets, des chevilles et du cou de la victime. La victime présente des signes de strangulations qui suggèrent qu'elle a été immobilisé. Des légères égratignures sont remarquables sur la joue droite de la victime, sur le sommet du crane et sur le menton de la victime. La victime a été droguée, anesthésiée puis éventrée, avec précision. Toutefois, la victime est restée consciente tout au long de l'opération. Les instincts, les boyaux, la rate et les reins ont été complètement retirée et ce, de façon professionnel. La moelle épinière, les poumons et le cœur seulement ont permis à la victime de rester en vie. La victime a été ensuite recousu de manière impeccable. Enfin, une large incision est présente le long de la cuisse gauche et où 32 mm de chaire est manquante. Cause du décès, coagulation intravasculaire dû à des caillots de sang. Heure du décès 00h14.'**

Le Dr. Gerandy enfila une nouvelle paire de gant en latex et me fit signe d'approcher. Je tendis le dossier à Carlisle et rejoignit le premier devant la table. « - Banner était de forte de corpulence également, notre tueur à du l'immobiliser au sol d'où les égratignures sur le menton, les joues et le sommet du crane. Dit-il, en me montrant les zones meurtris de la victime

- L'étrangler n'a pas été suffisant ! Conclus-je

- La pression de la strangulation n'a pas été suffisante ! déclara Carlisle

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demandais-je »

Carlisle et le Dr. Gerandy s'échangèrent un regard alors que j'attendais, circonspecte. « - Tu savais que Banner avait fait de la lutte au lycée ? Me demanda le Dr. Gerandy »

Je souris, croyant à une blague mais aucun d'eux me rendit ne serait qu'un sourire. « - Je ne vous suis pas, ou est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? M'exclamais-je

- Je pense que tu le sais, Bella ! Dit doucement Carlisle. Mais je vais te le dire, si notre tueur est aussi corpulent et aussi fort que tu le dis, il n'aurait eu aucun mal avec le professeur Banner mais la preuve en est ! Notre tueur a su facilement reprendre, les choses en main et l'immobiliser rapidement, sans une fausse note. On suppose qu'il l'a des bases d'auto défense et d'attaque. Je ne dis pas qu'il a été entraîné pour mais il y a des chances qu'il possède ces atouts.

- On n'a également mit du temps à comprendre, répondit le Dr. Gerandy »

Mon cerveau tournait à deux cents à l'heure. Le profil de notre tueur devenait de plus en plus précis, nous avions certes réduit notre liste de suspect de l'hôpital mais un autre problème survenait. Nous devions également chercher hors de l'hôpital. « - Il faudrait mettre Emmett et les équipes en place au courant, déclara Carlisle » Un déclic. _Oh mon Dieu !_

Je secouais la tête, dépitée. « - On ne peut pas ! Soufflais-je

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda, le Dr. Gerandy surpris. Emmett est bien en charge de l'affaire, n'est ce pas ? » Carlisle hocha la tête, surpris également, face à mon refus de coopérer.

« - Emmett n'est pas le problème, déclarais-je en faisant les cent pas. Merde, merde, merde ! Soufflais-je » Je sentis tout à coup adrénaline dans mes veines et mon excitation grandir silencieusement au fond de moi. La tournure des événement étaient encore plus dramatique qu'on le pensait mais encore plus excitent que jamais. Je devais parler à Emmett, ratisser ay plus vite la liste des suspect de l'hôpital et chercher les autres suspects. _Mais comment ne pas attirer l'attention ?_

« - Bella, qu'elle est le problème ?

- Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Ricanais-je, nerveuse. Dites moi messieurs les médecins légistes, qui dans notre agréable société, possède à la fois des connaissance d'auto-défense, d'attaque et de médecine ? Assez discret pour ne pas être remarqué et assez doué pour être subtil, en tout cas, une partie d'entre eux l'est. Après tout, le gouvernement ne choisit que les meilleurs et les plus enthousiastes et motivés »

Mes mains tremblèrent sous l'effet de mes mots alors que Carlisle et le Dr. Gerandy écarquillèrent leurs yeux sous le choque. « - Est ce qu'on parle de policiers et d'agent du FBI, Bella ? Dit Carlisle. Ce sont de graves accusations !

- Je ne vois pas d'autres alternatifs, Carlisle ! Déclarais-je. C'est ce qui me paraît le plus plausible mais le tableau reste encore noir...

- Un flic n'a pas autant de pratique chirurgicale et pas autant de connaissance médicales! Rétorqua le Dr. Gerandy

- Je vous l'accorde, docteur ! Répondis-je. Mais vu la façon méticuleuse dont il a ravagé nos victimes, ca me laisse penser qu'il a pu perfectionner son art ! C'est digne d'un sociopathe et des forces de l'ordre, s'entrainer pour devenir meilleur !

- Si tu penses que ce que tu avances est juste, il faut d'autant plus le dire à Emmett ! Me dit Carlisle

- A part si tu ne lui fais pas confiance ! Déclara le Dr. Gerandy »

Je secouais la tête. « - J'ai une totale confiance à Emmett, je ne veux simplement pas mettre toutes les équipes au courant, s'il s'avère que j'ai raison ! Dis-je. Et puis, soyons franc, Emmett est bien trop honnête pour être un sociopathe et tueur en série ! Répliquais-je, pour alléger l'atmosphère

- Et Charlie ? Demanda Carlisle. Je veux dire, il faudra bien que tu le mettes au courant également, non ?

- Évidement ! Affirmais-je. Tu as des doutes sur lui ? Demandais-je, en fronçant les sourcils

Il secoua la tête. Je regardais le Dr. Gerandy pour connaître sa position. « - Je connais Charlie depuis des années, il n'a jamais pu se résigner à me coller un pv, je ne le vois pas assassiner des habitants de Forks de sang froid ! »

J'acquiesçais, l'air pensive. « - Si seulement il ne faisait que les assassiner ! Marmonnais-je, alors que je tournais les talons. Si seulement ! M'exclamais-je

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Carlisle »

J'avais complètement oublié de le mettre au courant. « - Ce n'est pas anodin s'il manque des parties à nos cadavres, dis-je sans me retourner. Notre tueur mange la chair de nos victimes, messieurs ! »

Je passais les portes battantes de la morgue et rejoignit l'ascenseur de l'hôpital.

(…)

« - Voila ton café, déclarais-je à Angela, sans sucre bien sur !

- Je te remercie, j'en avais besoins ! Dit-Elle. Si tu savais combien temps j'ai dû attendre avant qu'elle ne m'oriente ici ! Soupira t-elle

Elle récupéra le gobelet de café que je lui tendis et but une gorgée sans hésiter. Cette femme était une dure à cuire, j'osais à peine souffler dans mon gobelet de peur de m'éclabousser avec le liquide._ Et pourtant il était presque tiède ! _

On nous avait installé une table et deux chaises dans cette grande pièce poussiéreuse. Deux énormes cartons trônaient fièrement sur celle ci. Les dossiers des employés de l'hôpital étaient dans ces boites, en sommes, Forks ne nous facilitait pas la tâche. Cette bourgade devait être la seule dans tout l'État nord de Washington à encore utiliser les moyens papiers et non numériser pour leurs besoins administratifs. Angela s'installa la première. Elle prit le premier carton qu'elle eut sous la main et je récupérais l'autre. Je me calais sur la chaise inconfortable qu'on avait bien voulu nous céder.

« - Tu sais quel profil on cherche ?

- Affirmatif, Swan ! Me rassura Angela. Ça va nous prendre toute la matinée, si tu veux mon avis ! Mais encore heureux que notre recherche ne soit pas plus vaste ! »

Je hochais la tête, silencieuse. Je n'avais pas encore mis Angela en courant de ma dernière trouvaille, non pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance en elle mais je supposais qu'Emmett voudrait le dire à sa propre équipe personnellement. Et plus particulièrement à qui il voulait le dire. Bien que la plupart m'appréciait, comme Angela ou Jasper, il était évident qu'il ne me faisait pas totalement confiance notamment car mon état n'était un secret pour personne. Ils leur arrivaient parfois d'avoir des doutes mais seulement de temps en temps.

J'ouvris la deuxième boite et récupérais une pile de dossier. Nous devions tout d'abord éliminer les femmes, puis les hommes selon la chronologie des meurtres et la tranche d'age que nous nous étions fixés. Ensuite les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. En général, la liste se réduisait rapidement et malgré les compétences de notre tueur, aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Notre suspect n'était pas une femme, du coup, la pile fut moins importante. Il n'était pas non plus agé et pourtant pas non plus tout jeune. La pile de dossier était donc réduit de moitié et selon le profil, une cinquantaine seulement correspondait à notre tueur.

Angela répartit les dossiers en deux piles bien distinctes et me céda l'autre moitié. Nos tasses étaient vides et après une deuxième heures à éplucher les profils, Angela se résigna à aller nous chercher un autre café. Malgré mon mal de tête insupportable, je ne m'étais octroyé aucune pause contrairement à elle, c'est pourquoi elle avait préféré se dévouer. Elle me tendit un nouveau gobelet, que je pris sans un regard pour elle mais dont je lui étais extrêmement reconnaissante. Il nous restait une vingtaine de dossiers et nous n'étions pas prête à quitter l'hôpital, après uniquement trois heures de boulot. Angela devint plus efficace après son deuxième café et bizarrement, le mien engloutis, mon mal de tête disparut. Ce qui me laissa un moment de répit.

« - Qu'est ce que tu penses de celui ci ? Me demanda Angela, en me tendant un de ces dossiers

- Michael Newton, dis-je, un infirmier. La vingtaine, il peut correspondre, met le dans la pile ! Lui ordonnais-je, en parcourant brièvement le dossier ! »

Je lui rendis le dossier en question et récupérait l'ultime dossier qu'il me restait. Je soupirais de soulagement. « - Ça y est, Angie, j'ai fini ! La narguais-je en ouvrant le dossier. Et maintenant, je te laisse dans ta merde … Bon sang ! Oh merde ! M'écriais-je, stupéfaite »

Angela s'apprêtait à m'offrir un doigt lorsque je m'étais mise à crier. «- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Me demanda Angie. Tu as trouvés quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Pas vraiment, enfin, je ne pense pas ! Soufflais-je. Si je m'y attendais ! »

Angela prit le dossier que j'avais fait tomber sous le coup surprise et le lut. « - Jacob Black, psychiatre et il a démissionné. Il rentre dans le profil, non ? Me demanda Angela. Quoi que, c'est un mec de bureau et je vois mal un psychiatre faire ça. La plupart sont tellement guindés !

- Je le connais, dis-je, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis des années mais je me souviens de lui. Son père est le meilleure ami de Charlie et autrefois, il a été le mien, avant qu'il ne disparaisse en tout cas.

- Dis donc Bella, cette affaire regorge de personne que tu connais. Soupira Angela. Après Banner, voilà un potentiel suspect que tu dis connaître. T'es sur que ce n'est pas toi notre tueuse ? Ricana t-elle, en ouvrant un autre dossier

- Je me demande quand est ce qu'il est revenu, en sachant que, j'ai déguerpis aussitôt mon diplôme en poche et je ne lui avais plus jamais reparlé depuis. Dis-je. Je ne demandais même plus de ses nouvelles à Charlie ou comment se déroulait les recherches suite à sa disparition !

- Eh ben, quelle meilleure amie tu fais ! Déclara Angela. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Deux de nos amis proches ont été tué à l'époque et je comprenais parfaitement son envie de déguerpir d'ici. Il faisait partis de la même tribu après tout, les Quileute, l'ont dans les gênes. C'est comme une grande famille, je savais que tôt ou tard, il reviendrait alors je ne posais pas de question.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas ! S'excusa Angela. Ce que je peux être maladroite !

- Ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas de la région alors c'est normal que tu ne sois pas au courant ! Éludais-je. Depuis le temps, nous avons surmontés le deuil de Leah et Seth ! »

Je ne savais pas si je devais ou non mettre Jacob dans la liste de nos suspects. Mais il correspondait au profil et bien que ça me fendait le cœur, je le mis tout de même. Je ne devais pas me fier à l'homme que j'avais connu dans le passé, notamment car je ne connaissais rien du Jacob d'aujourd'hui. Je savais que comme moi, la mort de Leah et Seath, l'avait traumatisé après tout. Au point d'avoir fuit. Mais je ne savais pas à quel point.

Angela m'aida à ranger les autres dossiers dans les cartons et elle récupéra les neuf dossiers que nous avions soigneusement sélectionnés. Nous avions donc neuf suspect à notre actifs en suivant la liste du personnel de l'établissement. J'éteignis les lumières de la pièce et rattrapait Angela à grandes enjambées, nous devions retrouver Emmett au poste de police.

(…)

A la demande expresse d'Emmett et sous la pression que je lui mettais pour lui parler en parler en privée, il demanda à quelque uns d'entre nous de le rejoindre dans l'une des minuscules salles d'interrogatoires du poste. C'est ainsi que Charlie, Kate, Jasper, Angela, Carlisle, Emmett et moi, nous nous étions entassés dans la salle.

« - Dernièrement, Bella, a fait des découvertes très intéressantes ! Déclara Emmett. Assez pour que l'étau se resserre autour de notre tueur en série !

- Des suspects ? Demanda Jasper

- Neuf pour être exact ! S'exclama Angela, en jetant la pile de dossier sur la seule table de la pièce. Comme l'a dit le chef, l'étau se resserre ! »

L'équipe semblait ravit. Mais c'était sans le regard appuyé de Carlisle. « - Pas tout à fait ! Rétorquais-je » Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce. Je me débrouillais toujours pour casser le morale. _Tu n'es pas drôle et puis t'es glauque, normal !_

« - Avant d'avoir eu accès aux dossiers du personnel, j'ai comme qui dirait fait un tour à la morgue de l'hôpital ! Déclarais-je. Carlisle ? »

Le dit Carlisle hocha la tête et je m'appuyais donc sur la vitre de la salle, laissant libre cour à notre médecin légiste le soin de leur expliquer le pourquoi. « - Le Dr. Gerandy a constaté plusieurs égratignures sur les joues, le menton et le sommet du crane qui suggèrent que le professeur Banner a été immobilisé au sol ! Déclara Carlisle. Après le départ de Bella, nous avons réexaminer les blessures et nous avons constater une fixation du poignet. On pensait que la blessure était dû au fait qu'il avait été attaché mais après un examen minutieux, il s'avère que notre tueur l'ait immobilisé et l'a empêché de se débattre une fois de plus, en lui contorsionnant le bras droit derrière le dos ! Dit-il

- Alors quoi ? S'exclama Kate. Notre gars est simplement un costaud, non ?

- On peut dire ça ! Soupirais-je. Sauf que Banner a fait de la lutte au lycée, alors non notre tueur n'a pas eu l'avantage sur Banner, seulement grâce à la force de sa carrure, il y a autre chose.

- Excepté les égratignures, la victime présentait également un énorme hématome autour du coup ! Déclara Carlisle

- Strangulation ! Devina Emmett »

Je hochais la tête. « - Jazz, je peux avoir les photos du cadavre de la victime ? »

Jasper me tendit les clichés en question qu'il avait dans les mains et je pris soin d'étaler ses chefs d'œuvres sur la table. Les plus importantes étant les clichés montrant les blessures.

« - Voici les égratignures en question et l'hématome ! Déclarais-je. J'ai d'abord pensé que notre tueur avait eu d'ores et déjà eu l'avantage mais enfaîte c'est tout le contraire. Banner ne s'est pas laissé piégé comme je l'avais pensé !

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé selon toi ? Demanda un Charlie complètement muet jusque là. Qu'est ce que ce cinglé a infligé à Banner ?

- Notre tueur connaissait notre victime, en tout cas, il avait étudier et il avait traqué. Dis-je. Il l'a attendu la fin des cours comme je l'ai dis et il a fait en sorte que personne ne le voit enlever Banner.

- On est courant. Mais je suppose que la n'est pas la question ! Dit Emmett

- Finalement ce que nous cherchons à savoir ce n'est pas comment il a procédé mais plutôt comment il a réussi à neutraliser aussi efficacement Banner ? Clamais-je. Banner avait des notions d'auto-défense et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que notre tueur a des notions d'auto-défense également voire d'attaque !

- D'où les signes de strangulations et les égratignures ! »

Je hochais la tête. « - Notre tueur a surpris Banner d'une quelconque manière, mais comment ? Murmurais-je. Jazz vous avait trouvé des indices intéressant dans la salle de classe ?

- Rien du tout mais j'ai tout de même pris des clichés ! Dit-il. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, la salle était propre ! » Il me donna les clichés de la salle de biologie que je passais rapidement en revue, je ne savais pas encore ce que je cherchais.

- Kate qu'ont donné les échantillons prélevés sur le corps, la salle de cour et les Goat Rocks ? Demanda cette fois Emmett.

- Rien comme d'habitude. Le lieu où a été déposé le corps n'a rien donné, elle ressemble aux autres scènes de crime. Mais j'ai trouvé des traces de détergeant, de feutre ardoise et d'alcool sur notre victime. Déclara Kate. Et comme pour les autres victimes, le sang de la victime présentait des résidus de drogues anesthésiantes !

- De feutre tu as dis ? M'exclamais-je. » Elle hocha la tête et je repassais en revue les clichés de la salle de biologie. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Voila, je savais pourquoi elle m'avait interpellé !

Je déposais le cliché sur le centre de la table. « - Voila comment il a surprit Banner ! M'exclamais-je. Donc comment il a pu avoir le dessus sur lui depuis le début !

- Bells, tu te rends compte que Jasper a juste pris en photo le tableau de la salle de biologie ? Demanda Charlie, circonspect.

- Un tableau à moitié effacé ! S'exclama Angela

- Banner a du se retourner pour nettoyer le tableau … Dit Emmett

- Et il a profiter du fait qu'il avait le dos tourné … Le coupa Jasper

- Ainsi l'étrangler, d'où les marques de strangulations et lui faire perdre conscience quelques minutes ! Terminais-je

- Assez pour l'étourdir tu veux dire, sinon, il n'aurait pas eu besoins de le maîtriser au sol ! Me corrigea Angela.

- Tout le monde ne maîtrise pas cette prise, Bella ! Rétorqua Emmett. Encore moins les médecins de bureau ou les chirurgiens. On l'apprend chez les marins, chez les flics et … au FBI !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Souffla Kate »

A cet instant, je sus que tout le monde était sur la même longueur d'onde. Emmett et Charlie s'effondrèrent sur les deux seules chaises présentes alors que les autres se reluquaient sans la moindre gêne. Carlisle était le seul qui était resté calme et impassible. _En même temps, il était au courant ! _

« - Tu es sur de toi ? Demanda Emmett. On peut avoir à faire à un médecin qui a prit des cours de self-defense, non ?

- C'est une possibilité et j'espère que c'est le cas, Em ! Répondis-je. Mais on ne peut ignorer le fait que ça peut être l'un de chez nous! Car réfléchis bien, ça peut être le contraire également, un flic qui a prit des cours de médecine et qui est assez intelligent et habile pour manier un scalpel ! Déclarais-je »

Il hocha la tête. « - Donc on joue sur deux tableaux ! Dit Jasper. Qu'est ce qu tu en penses, Bella ?

- Ce n'est pas un agent du FBI, encore moins un de tes gars de Seattle Emmett ! Dis-je, sur de moi. On devra donc également enquêter sur tes hommes, papa ! »

Ce dernier leva la tête, incrédule. « - Chérie, comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?

- Notre homme met en confiance ses, quoi de plus rassurant, qu'un flic en uniforme. M'exclamais-je. De plus, quand tu regardes le lieux des scènes de crimes. Tout tourne aux alentours de Forks et ne vas pas plus loin que le nord de l'Etat de Washington. Le gars connaît donc bien les lieux, il y est familier. Au début, j'ai pensé à un habitant de Forks, un natif mais après je me suis demandé comment diable il passait inaperçu quand il se débarrassait des corps ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis … Souffla Kate

- Ce n'est pas rare de voir une voiture de police patrouiller dans le voisinage et à toutes heures qui plus est, surtout qu'ici à Forks, on vous appelle même pour du tapage nocturne ! Terminais-je »

Mon monologue parut irréfutable et Charlie parut plus déboussolé que jamais. « - Toutefois, j'aimerais éliminé cette hypothèse au plus vite alors il faudra enquêter des maintenant et sans qu'on le sache, surtout si j'ai tord! »

Emmett hocha la tête. « - Charlie et moi, sommes les plus aptes à le faire ! Dit-il

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi, je m'en remets vous ! Répondis-je

- Toi et Angela, vous vous occuperez de la liste des suspect de l'hôpital ! »

Angela hocha la tête. « - La liste est encore longue mais après les avoir brièvement interroger demain, je pense qu'on pourra facilement, en éliminer deux ou trois ! Dit-elle. Je me chargerai de récupérer Bella demain matin !

- On se concentrera sur eux après vos interrogatoires, pas la peine de nous les présenter maintenant ! Répondit Emmett. Tout le monde se remet au travaille ! Termina Emmett »

Charlie et Emmett se levèrent en même temps de leur chaise alors que Jasper récupérait ses clichés. Kate nous devança et ouvrit la porte. _Je pense que tu oublies quelque choses, Swan !_ Merde. « - Une dernière chose ! M'exclamais-je »

Kate se tourna vers moi, alors que Angela et Jasper s'arrêtèrent dans leur paperasse. Les seules a avoir quitté la pièce était Charlie, Emmett et Carlisle, qui étaient d'ores et déjà au courant.

« - Notre tueur est également un cannibale ! »

C'est ainsi que je laissais une Kate bouchée et une Angela surprises. Jasper quant à lui avait laissé tombé ses clichés à terre. _Comment un détail si crucial m'était sorti de la tête ? Et puis je me vantais d'être la meilleure !_

(…)

Nous avions quittés le poste très tard et comme j'avais pris tout le monde pour taxi, je rentrais avec Charlie dans sa voiture de patrouille. Pas que ça me dérangeait, après tout, j'étais presque flic aujourd'hui, mais je n'aimais pas l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'habitacle. J'avais parfois l'impression de sentir la présence des criminels qui étaient montés à bord.

Mais ce soir n'était pas le problème. _N'est ce pas, Swan ? _C'est vrai, j'étais simplement mal à l'aise._ Allez demande lui !_ Charlie était plus calme qu'à l'accoutumé aujourd'hui et je me demandais si c'était le bon moment. Mais en y repensant, c'était vitale pour l'enquête. _Et pour ta curiosité, Swan, ne l'oublies pas ! _

« - Dit moi papa, comment va Billy ? Demandais-je. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui, depuis que je suis à Forks, est ce qu'il va bien ? »

Charlie parut surpris de ma question. _Tu m'étonnes, après tout, tu ne demandes jamais après personne !_ Mais il ne parut pas s'en offenser et émit, à la place, un petit rire. « - Il se porte plutôt bien, toujours en fauteuil roulant mais cava !

- Vous vous voyez toujours donc !

- Évidemment ! S'exclama t-il. Billy est comme un frère pour moi !

- Un frère qui ne partage pas ta passion pour la pêche ! Soufflais-je, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Charlie était tendu.

- Tu parles ! Rit-il. C'est juste qui l'a peur de l'eau, je suis sur que si ca n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait ravis de pêcher avec moi et il m'aurait même acheter un bateau pour mon cinquantième anniversaire ! »

Je m'esclaffais. « - Il faudrait que tout Forks se cotise pour que ça arrive! » Charlie rit également mais garda tout de même une certaine contenance, pour ne pas montrer que j'avais réussi à le faire taire, une fois de plus.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et aperçue qu'une petite ride, pareil à la mienne, s'était crée entre ses sourcils. Malgré l'atmosphère Charlie semblait toujours préoccupé. Mais je devais quand même le bousculer.

« - Et Jacob ? Demandais-je, en feignant l'indifférence. J'ai entendu quelques trucs à propos de lui !

- C'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas parlé ! Dit-il. Jacob est réapparu, il y a tout juste trois ans!

- Ça a dû être un choc pour Billy … et pour toi ! Soufflais-je

- Un peu que ça été un choc ! S'exclama t-il. Je rendais visite à Billy ce jour là et tout ce que ce gamin à eut faire pour redonner le sourire à Billy, c'est d'avoir simplement toqué à la porte et d'avoir pris son père dans ses bras !

- C'est devenu un bon gars et peut être que finalement, sa fugue était une bonne chose ! Dit-il. Il a fait des études de médecine, tu sais ? Il a travaillé à l'hôpital de Forks pendant à un moment et puis il est parti !

- Tu veux dire qu'il a de nouveau disparu ? Demandais-je »

Charlie éteignit le moteur de la voiture. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés. « - Pas du tout, simplement, il avait d'autre obligations à tenir ! »

« - Lesquelles ? Demandais-je. Mais tu as raisons, c'est une bonne chose et il a fait le bon choix en s'éloignant !

- Il est le directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique pour criminels dangereux de Port Angeles ! Dit Charlie. Sue est internée la bas, d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il était le directeur avant qu'il ne le me le dises ! »

Je restais figée. « - Dire qu'il était sous notre nez depuis des années alors qu'on le croyait disparus pour toujours ou peut être même mort ! Éluda Charlie. Assez parlé gamine, rentrons à la maison ! » Merde, si j'avais eu des doutes concernant Jacob, j'étais à présent sur qu'il collait d'autant plus au profil de notre tueur !

...


End file.
